The Order's Fugitive
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: Katie always loved the idea of the Knights of The Holy Order... what happens when she finds out it's true? Rating WIll go up next chapter. I OWN NOTHING! Except me. lol CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Finding The Order

A story I started writing long back. I know its horrible, but I love to put myself in these kinds of stories. lol. Anyway, the rating on this will go up. I hope you all like it:D

The Vatican was so beautiful; it looked like something out of a storybook or a movie. I had to laugh at this... Van Helsing... it was in my favorite movie. I stepped away from my parents and walked away from the tour. I walked over to one of the large statues of the saints and gazed around the huge room. We had come to Rome on spring vacation and I had been waiting for this all week. I wore my traditional blue jeans and a long gray turtleneck, though I had to remove my hat when we entered the church. I walked over to one of the walls and pulled out my notebook, taking note of every detail I could find. I was convinced that what Stephen Summers had written and created a movie about was true. Everyone said I was crazy... and I probably was. But my heart ached to find out the truth. Was there an Order? The Knights Of The Holy Order? I knelt down, put my hand to the wall, and let the cold stone rest against my fingers. Perhaps I was just crazy, dreaming the impossible dream... Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was one of the Cardinals.

"Busted!" Ran though my mind, but I pushed the thought away and turned to him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him politely and quietly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, giving me a gentle look. Strangely enough, his face was familiar to  
me as was his accent.

"I...I'm here on a school field trip and I just wondered off. I was... taking notes on the architecture of the building."

What a horrific lie! I could tell he saw right through it. He smiled and patted my shoulder,

"You should go back with your school group, my child." He gave me a gentle shove in the direction of the tour, "This is not a good place for you."

I nodded to him and smiled, "Thank you father." I stated to walk back towards the group... thinking that he probably thought I was crazy, when something caught my eye. I turned around and saw that the Cardinal I had been talking to... he had vanished! He was nowhere in sight. Something was not right here. What was happening? Suddenly, a man brushed past me, his hand just barely touched me. He turned back to look at me,

"Pardon me, miss." He said in a somewhat gentlemanly like fashion, tipping his hat to me and continued on his way. This man I knew! His face was plastered on my heart and in my mind. He was a tall man; maybe 6:2, not too buff, but perfectly fit. His face was angular, with an aquiline nose and firm jaw. His long dark brown hair fell to his shoulders in gentle waves from underneath his western-style hat. He wore a long leather duster, a dark turtleneck, a leather vest with a sliver chain, which held several religious symbols, long pants and knee-high boots. I felt as though his eyes had bore a hole into my soul. Oh, yes. This man I knew very well.

I followed him quietly and watched his every move. He slipped into one of the confessionals and I waited for him to come out. I looked at my watch, the tour would be getting out soon, but I could not go back. I waited for him to come back, but he did not. I moved closer and ducked down low, looking all around me to make sure I was not being watched or followed and pressed my ear to the door of the confessional... there was no one there! I opened the door to discover... he was gone! How... it was impossible! Then, I looked closer, on the other side of the confessional, the priest side, there was lever. Being so careful not to be seen, I slipped inside and pulled the lower downward. I jumped as a loud sound could be heard. The wall to the side had lifted up! I crossed myself as a long stone staircase appeared before me. Shutting the door to the confessional tightly, I clutched the strap of my book bag and walked down the stair case. I could smell flames and dust at the bottom. I moved slowly and stayed by the side, if I was caught, I would surely be killed. As I reached the end of the staircase and looked around... I fell to my knees and cried tears of happiness.

"It's true!" I whispered. Before me... in all its beauty and glory... was the armory... the headquarters of the Knights Of The Holy Order! I could not believe it, it was all true! Thank God. I gave a silent prayer of thanks and decided I should move. Moving slightly to the side, I noticed a small friar's robe lying on a chair. Grabbing the brown robe, I dropped my book bag and threw it on. It actually fit pretty well... I tied the brown sash in front and picked up my bag, thank God it was so old, I would actually fit in. I started to walk around, going unnoticed. This place was amazing! Man, I wished I brought my camera. I walked over to the weapons area and bumped into a young man. I fell back and he looked at me, offering his hand to help me up.

"Are you all right, my dear?" he asked, "You ought to be more careful, you could really get hurt."

This man was familiar to me as well, though I said nothing. He was an earnest little fellow, probably a head shorter than Van Helsing. He had curry blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes. Probably one of the Order's smartest... and youngest members. I couldn't help but smile, Carl was a sweetie.

"Thank you." I said and touched his shoulder, as long as I was nothing but another worker around here, I was safe. When I asked him what he was working on, he smiled and took my hand. He showed me a strange looking weapon, no doubt another weapon for his partner. I knew if I stayed any longer, I would make myself known, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I said thank you and started to move away, when I bumped into another figure... him. God, I remember who handsome he was. So amazing...

"I'm sorry", I said at once, trying to get away. His hand caught my arm.

"No miss, it was my fault, I..." He stopped talking when he realized how quickly I wanted to get away. I tried to cover,

"I have to get to a meeting..." I said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Then allow me to escort you." He whispered. I looked back at him. he had no idea how much I wanted to be close to him. I could smell the sent of his leather duster from here. I would keep that smell in my mind forever.

"I can't! I'm sorry." I pulled away too fast, the robe tore and the sleeve of my turtle neck could be seen. His hand caught the hood and pulled it down and the whole armory stood still. They knew I was not a member of the order. His lovely hazel eyes widened.

"The girl from the church..." He whispered.

I had to think fast, several others were beginning to approach. Knowing I would get in so much trouble for this, I kicked over a nearby table, it crashed into the other members. While they were distracted, I tore from the room and ran up the stairs. I did realize I was being followed until I heard his voice,

"Wait! Stop!" He yelled, but I did not stop running.

I ran up the staircase, out the confessional door, and into the church, making sure I would be lost in the crowd. He continued to run after me, not stopping for a moment, calling to the guards to stop me. One ran forward and reached for my arm, but tripped over another woman and missed me. The other guards lost me in the crowd. I tore out the door, making sure they did not catch me and hid behind a pillar. I could hear Van Helsing running after me, but he could not see me. I looked out from behind the pillar to see Carl and the Cardinal had joined in the hunt. The Cardinal pulled the two younger men aside and began to ask questions about me, what I looked like, what I asked, what i said... and they told him. They told him everything. He sighed.

"We must find her, she can not be harmed, but bring her back. She can not remember this place at all... we must erase her memory."

I gasped and sank to the ground as Carl and Van Helsing took off in another direction and the Cardinal walked back into the church. So this was what it was like to be wanted. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother, she had been worried sick. I told her I was fine and I would come back to the hotel a little later than planed... I had to be alone for a while. I shut off my cell and walked down into the courtyard, getting lost in the crowd...so now I was wanted by the order. And the man I loved... my hunter... was hunting me...


	2. Running From The Hunters

Note: Once Again, as you all know, I own nothing!

P.S. I apologize if my Italian is bad, I tried as hard as I could to get it right.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from the Vatican as possible! I could not look back. So now... I wanted. The Knights Of The Holy Order were after me... and I didn't know who I could or could not trust. I swore in my blood and in my soul I would tell no one that I had found that place, but that would not save me. I knew they would come looking for me, never stopping! They were like the CIA, but unlike the CIA, the Knights had connections all over the planet, churches, temples, places of worship, by tonight my face would be known all over the world.

My mind went back to Van Helsing. He and Carl had been the only ones who had seen me. They would be in control of the hunt. Van Helsing was one of the head Knights after all, he was just below the Cardinals. I will never forget his face, how close our lips were... And his beautiful hazel eyes piercing my soul. Now, I was the pray and he... my dear Van Helsing... my love... was my predator.

I knew I could not go back to my parents... that would be the first place they look. I took out my wallet, I had enough money to get me through a few days, a week at most, but that was it. I had to get out of Rome as soon as I could. I pulled out my cell and phoned my mom,

"Hello?"

"Mom... it's me." I said quietly, keeping my voice down.

"Oh, Honey, how are you? Do you want me to pick you up?" She asked. Good old mom, I loved her. I started to cry, praying this would not be good-bye.

"No...I'm not coming back to the hotel...not yet anyway. I'm gonna travel around Rome a little bit. I'll phone you every night." I told her, hoping it would not upset her, I was wrong.

"What?" She sounded more shocked that I had ever heard her, "No! Come back here right now! You're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry mom, I can't. I love you and Rich more than anything! I will be back in a few days... don't talk to anyone who says they know me."

She tried to cut me off, but I hung up the phone and shut it off. I had no time to explain, and for this sake, I had to save the phone battery. I looked around, I had to get out of this area now! Maybe go up north, head for Viterbo and meet my parents there! No, they'd look there, they'd look everywhere. I had to get out of Italy! I could catch a train to Florence and figure out where to go from there. At least I still had my book bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder, fixed my head band, took a deep breath and started to move for the nearest train station.

(Back in Rome)

Van Helsing and Carl stood next to the cardinal in front of the whole order as he explained the situation. They both tried to look as clam as possible, though they knew there was nothing lighthearted about the situation. The Whole Order was at stake, along with that girl's life. Several members passed out assignments and check points. Each member had a ring on his right hand, Van Helsing wore the first one ever forged as a symbol of his loyalty to the Order. (He wore Dracula's ring was on this left hand). The ring bore of two sliver swords and a golden cross, the star of David and other holy symbols atop them. It was the symbol of the Order.

"Van Helsing and Carl will lead the search, you must contact us as soon as you find her." The Cardinal's gaze softened, "And remember, this girl is not an unholy monster, she is an innocent soul. She has not committed a crime, but she must not be allowed to carry this information. Both the order and her life are at stake. Be strong, but a little gentle as well."

Van Helsing, Carl and each member nodded, understanding.

"I have also contacted our world wide brothers and sisters. I can assure you, it will be impossible for her to get out of Rome."

Keeping low, I made my way to the train station and got to the ticket booth. Thank God the station was packed! It would impossible to locate me. I took a deep breath and walked into the crowd, knowing I could not be found... at least not for a while. I walked over to the ticket booth and behind two other men. I kept looking around me, making sure I was safe. No one seemed to take notice of me, so I guessed I was okay. After a moment, it was my turn, I walked up to the both and smiled at the man,

"I need a one way ticket to Florence." I kept my voice low and hoped he spoke English.

He smiled back at me, "Certainly, miss! What class?" He asked. Any other time I would have said first, but I had to save money.

"The cheapest you can give me." I said it as normally as I could.

He razed his eyebrow at this, but nodded and printed the ticket nonetheless. Thankfully, it only cost a few euros.

"Thank you very much, sir." I said and smiled, "Grazie, Signor." Remembering I knew a little Italian from a book in my bag that I had been studying, I could tell it would come in handy.

I smiled and him and walked away, checking the ticket to see which platform I would be on. A4. I nodded to myself and started to head over that way, when my ears were able to hear,

"...She's around 15 years old, has long blonde hair, true blue eyes, around 5:4, 120lb, are you sure you haven't seen anyone like that?"

It was very close by, I turned to see a man speaking to a young American woman who was here with her fiancé, and they must have been on holiday as well. She shook her head and said she was sorry. The man was obviously a monk, the back of his head shaved... and that ring. I saw the large ring on his finger. The mark of the Order no doubt! Suddenly, he looked away and at me! I clutched the strap of my book bag, gripped my ticket, turned and ran! Racing as fast as I could to the platform, making sure I was not trampling or running over anyone. The man, now accompanied by two Mullahs was also running at top speed, trying to catch up. I could hear him shouting at me to slow down, they just wanted to talk, yeah right.

Just ahead, I could see the train platform and the train was already there. In the past, I had seen movies where the main character would kick over a luggage cart and it would slow the villains down. No time like the present to try that! I could see a worker pushing a huge train of luggage carts and if I was too slow, I'd be trapped! I put all my effort into running and vaulted over the carts, turning around and kicking them towards the three men following me. They slowed to a halt as they bang into the carts toppling over one another. I felt bad about what I had done and hoped they were not hurt, but at least I had stopped them. I had not time to celebrate, though, they would be getting up soon. I raced to the train and showed the conductor my ticket. He smiled and motioned for me to come aboard.

"Grazie." I thanked him and smiled, "Dove si ferma?" Asking him where the train would stop.

He almost laughed, "Florence."

He motioned for me to take a seat, but before I could sit down, I could see the three men running towards the train, trying to get aboard. I was about to scream in fear, but the conductor stopped them at the door. Apparently, he would not let them on without a ticket. The began to bicker in Italian, telling the conductor it was urgent they get aboard. They continued like this until the man shut the doors to the train and announced that we would be pulling out of the station in a few moments, the three Knights were still trying to get on. But the train lurched slightly and pulled out of the platform, leaving the three men of the church behind.

I smiled softly, grateful it was over for now. I looked at my ticket stub saw that I would have to go to one of the last cars on the train. I sighed, but started on my way. Until the conductor touched my arm softly and motioned to an empty seat in front of me, right next a young man with short light brown hair. I smiled at the conductor and thanked him for his kindness. I turned to the man and spoke,

"Scusi, Signor, E occupato questo posto?" Asking him if the seat was free, hoping he would say yes. I had been though quite a lot and needed to shut my eyes.

He smiled, he could tell how bad my Italian was, but nodded and motioned for me take a seat. I thanked him sat down. He nodded and gave me a gentle smile before returning to the book he had been reading before hand. I picked up a blanket from the seat pocket in front of me and put in my lap. Putting my book bag under my seat, I put my head back and closed my eyes, the soft sound of the train along the tracks seemed to put my mind at ease. Maybe I could get some rest here...


	3. It's You Or The Order

It was another half hour before Carl and the other members of his search party could make it to the train station. The station had been cleared of all civilians and most of the trains had been canceled. She would not be able to come back to Rome without them knowing. While the other members of his party were speaking to the rest of the Order, Carl went over to talk to the ticket seller.

"She was a very affable girl." The ticket seller told the young friar, "But she seemed to be in such a hurry. As though she had to get out of here as soon as she could. She was also quite frightened, as if something were following her."

Carl nodded, "What did she look like?"

The man thought for a moment and then gave Carl his description. Carl nodded, that was their girl.

"And you say she bought a ticket to Florence?" Carl had to make doubly sure that she was heading there. The sooner they found her the better.

"Si." The man said, "She was headed for Florence."

Carl nodded and thanked the man, "A pleasurable fellow, really." he thought to himself as he went over to join the Cardinal.

"She was here only 45 minutes ago and bought a ticket to Florence." Carl said, standing next to the holy man. Cardinal Jenntie nodded.

"And no one else saw her?" He asked, "Aside from our men?"

Carl shook his head, "She was able to stay out of sight long enough so no one could notice her."

"The three who had been chasing after her had already been questioned. Apparently she is a very resourceful young lady." The Cardinal laughed, "And very fast."

Carl had to laugh at this too. "So why would she be going to Florence?" Carl asked, sitting down on a near by, toppled over, luggage cart, "Would she not try to leave Italy?"

The Cardinal nodded, "She would, but step by step. She wants to make it seem as though she has left in a hurry."

Carl nodded, letting out a gentle sigh. The Cardinal noticed,

"Something troubles you, my son?"

"She seems to be a very affectionate girl." Carl said, "It doesn't seem fair that we should hunt her like this."

"It isn't fair, Carl." A soft voice said that made both The Cardinal and Carl turn around, "But it is for the best."

Both men turned to see Van Helsing, hat in his hands, regular expression on his face.

"Gabriel!" The Cardinal said, "I thought you were heading to Naples."

He smiled, "I was, until I realized our friend was headed north." He looked at Carl and softened his expression, "We are not out to hurt her, Carl, you know that. As long as she had the information she has, she is in danger. The Order is in danger. You've been working on that formula, haven't you?"

Carl nodded, understanding now what this was about, "Yes, and it works quite well."

"We can use that then." Van Helsing said, "It won't hurt." He whispered. He turned to the cardinal, "I got a cable from the train, and apparently we have quite a few members aboard already. The train makes one stop in the town Amelia; I'll be there and board the train. We'll get her off in Florence and bring her back."

The Cardinal nodded, "Good, my son, cable them back and tell them not to move until you get aboard."

Van Helsing smiled, "Already done." He looked at the clock, "I better get moving. Carl, get your group together and meet us in Florence."

Carl nodded and watched as Van Helsing put his hat back on and walked out the door, hoping this would end soon.

We must have been traveling for significantly some time as I woke up. We were a fair distance away from Rome and it felt like it had all been nothing but a dream. I sighed and sat up, sighing. I suddenly remembered it was not a dream, in fact it was very real. What had I done to upset them so? If they were the Knights Of The Holy Order, why were they chasing me... worse, what will they do to me when they've caught me? Would they hurt me. Not Van Helsing! Surely Van Helsing would not hurt me... but what of the rest of the Order? I knew this had to be serious. As long as I was on the road and as long as they were hunting me, I could trust no one.

I brushed a tear from my eye and reached for my bag, pulling my book out and turning to the page I was on. It helped to keep my mind off the fact that I was on the run. He man sitting beside me smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you for letting me sit here." I said to him, suddenly remembering I didn't know if he spoke English.

He nodded, "You are quite welcome, my dear." He spoke English beautifully with a British accent.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "You speak English? I thought you were..."

"Oh, yes, I speak English." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, "I figured you spoke Italian." He grinned.

I smiled back, but it fell almost instantly. Nothing could make me feel better right now. He touched my hand.

"Is there something upsetting you are thinking about, love?" He asked tenderly.

I shook my head, "I've just had a very tiresome... very rough day. I just want to relax and enjoy the ride to Florence." I told him.

He nodded, "What will you do when you reach Florence?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, sir, I don't know."

"Oh, you don't need to call me sir." He said pleasantly, "My name is Daniel. And what might your name be, my girl?"

For the first time all day, I felt safe. I held out my hand, he shook it tightly,

"My name is Kathryn Gerheart. Katie for short."

"Katie..." He said softly, "What a pleasure."

Van Helsing stood on the platform at the train station, the other Knights behind him. He could see the train approaching, took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he would only get one chance to do this and he had to do it right. he put his hat back on and turned to the other Knights. A young rabbi approached him.

"What's the plan?" He asked, "We can not draw attention to ourselves."

"We'll board at the front of the train and find her. We'll pull her off at Florence and take her back to Rome. Don't make any sudden moves and be careful. If she makes a run for it, stun her, but aim for an arm or leg. Remember there are other members on board and other citizens. If you can't get a clear shot, don't shoot! The last thing we want is another injury."

He pulled out several blow dart guns from his duster and handed them to the other three men. They nodded and stuck the guns in their pockets.

Van Helsing nodded as the train pulled into it's stop. They came close to the door as the train stopped and the door opened.

I shook my head, "We can't be in Florence yet." I said to Daniel, "What's going on?"

"The train stops in Amelia, didn't you know?" He said, I could tell he was wondering why I was acting so strangely.

"For how long?" I asked, my terror catching up with me.

"Only a few minutes, just to let passengers on." He told me, "Is something wrong?"

I looked out his window and gasped... Van Helsing! Standing on the platform! Other members were with him! I had to get off this train!

"They're catching up with me." I whispered, "I have to get off the train!"

Daniel looked at me, "What? Why? I thought you were heading for Florence."

I grabbed by book bag strap and looked at him, "Daniel... if they ask you... to protect yourself... you and I never met. But I thank you for everything... I will cherish you as a friend forever."

I hugged him and tried to rise, but his hand caught my wrist and pulled me down. A horribly woeful look was in his eyes. I tried to pull away, but his grip only got tighter.

"Daniel..." I whispered, "Please let me go."

"I'm sorry, Katie." He whispered, "I can not do that."

"What do you mean?" I whispered in horror.

"You're a very sweet girl, Katie and I'm sorry it had to be you. But..." His right hand went into his coat and pulled something out. I gasped at what I saw. The ring... the symbol of the Order was on his index finger. But that was not what made me gasp.

In his hand...

"It is ether you... or the whole Order."

Was a pistol.

I looked him, shaking my head as he raised the gun to my chest, "Please... Daniel, don't do this. I swear in my name and in my blood I would never tell a soul about the Knights Of The Holy Order. You have my word!" I whispered, touching the hand that held my shoulder, it was icy cold. 

"I know. I truly appreciate your word, but things happen, Katie. Who knows who you might run into." His index finger tightened around the trigger.

"But your a Knight yourself." I said, tears came to my eyes. I trusted this man, I thought he cared about me, "You can't do this."

"I am a Knight and I'm sorry... but you know too much." He cocked the hammer of the trigger.

"You can't kill an innocent soul. The Cardinal said you couldn't."

He smiled kindly at me, the grip on my shoulder grew even tighter, "That's the good thing about it, Katie. Don't you see? You are an innocent soul. You'll be taken to heaven the moment you die. You have nothing to fear."

Tears poured down my face as the gun pressed to my chest, "Daniel... please..."

He looked my in the eye.

"Requescant En Pace."


	4. Why can't you forget?

I waited for the bullet to go through my chest and the angels to whisk me off to heaven like he said, but the pain and the heavenly voices never came. Instead I could see Daniel's eyes look up and his gun lower. I wondered if maybe he had changed his mind, he was letting me go! But a strong hand clamped onto my shoulder and a familiar voice spoke.

"So here you are." His voice was soft, almost playful, "We've had a hard time finding you."

I didn't dare look at him, not after all of this. The other Knights came around; ready to move if I made a break for it. I just continued to stare at Daniel, waiting for the end. I wanted to turn around and scream at Van Helsing, tell him the real reason I was running from them. Plus... I wasn't thrilled about getting my memory erased. Plus... if there were other members like Daniel... members who would show no respect to the Cardinal's orders... I was in more danger than I thought. Suddenly, I could tell, Van Helsing saw what was in Daniel's hand.

"Daniel." Van Helsing said in a strong voice, "What in the name of God are doing with that gun?"

"Ending a search and sparing more lives than you ever did." He said, I closed my eyes, wondering if he would shoot even as he was talking to Gabriel.

"Daniel... put the gun down." Anger filled his voice. I glanced at the other members; they had their dart guns in hand.

Tears began to pour down Daniel's cheeks, "I would have thought you off all people would be able to see, Gabriel Van Helsing. This search is pointless, killing her is the only way to protect her and The Order."

Van Helsing shook his head and very delicately pulled me to my feet, "Killing her promotes nothing but a putrid name for The Knights Of The Holy Order. How can you even think that killing an innocence will further the Orders protection?" He asked, the anger in his voice grew every second.

He stood and raised the gun, "I wasn't the only one."

My mind stood still... wasn't... the only one? There were others? Other Knights who thought it was better to kill me than let me live? Oh Dear God... what have I gotten myself into?

Van Helsing didn't think so ether, "How many of you are there... traitors? How many of you would kill her for an unholy purpose?"

Daniel began to cry, "More than you know! You don't understand! We don't want to! We have too! Do you want your precious Order destroyed? Who's more a traitor!"

I felt Van Helsing's other hand reach into my book bag, he was obviously look for any kind of weapon I might use against them. He found a small knife and confiscated it. For a split second, I thought something had been dropped into it, but it was all my imagination. He began to move me slowly out of the seat. I still cherish the feel of his hands upon my shoulders...

"Who's more a murderer, the man who gives the victim away, or the man who pulls the trigger on the gun?" he asked Daniel.

The center row was clear...

I saw my chance...

Hoping he would not be angry, I turned around and jabbed him in the stomach and kicked him in the shin before running like heck down the row!

"I'm sorry!" I called back and saw him and the other members pull out their dart guns, trying to aim them at me. I was always told if guns were involved, you should run like you have never ran before... and I did! People were screaming as darts flew past my head and body, just barely hitting me. Women were screaming and defending the children, men were yelling wanting to know what the hell was going on! I just ran, trying to find some way to get out of this train. Suddenly, I reached a car door, yanked it open and closed it as fast as I could, But Van Helsing was so close behind me, he grabbed the handle and tried to pull it open, it took my my strength to keep the door from opening.

"Please!" I could hear him say, "Please stop running, you need to come with us!"

"No." I said, my voice strained, "I don't want to forget!"

I knew my arms could not hold the door still much longer and I had to make as quick a break for it as it could. Getting the other door open slightly with my foot, I pushed it open and let go of the other door. He got it open at once, but I had already ahead of him. That was when I noticed other men and women standing up in their seats... all of them holding blow dart guns... the ring on their right hands. This confirmed my theory that the Order had connections everywhere. By now, Italy was swarming with Order Members! I ducked as a dart flew past my head and nearly took my ear. Other members were trying to grab me from their seats, just barely missing or catching my skin. I let out a slight cry of affliction as one man's nails caught my skin, causing to bleed. I had almost reached the last door, when something made me stop in my tracts, only for a second. I had heard a loud sound and looked past,

"That was most definitely not a dart." I thought to myself. I looked back to see another man, gun in his hand, shooting at my legs or shoulders. But... he had did not have a ring on his right hand! He was not an Order member! I knew then that the Order was no longer the only one after me. The danger was growing by the second. I reached the final car door and ripped the door open. The train had just begun to move... I knew I'd have to jump! I made my way to the small platform on the side of the train as it begun to pick up speed. I was terrified, I had never done anything like this. As I placed my feet on the platform, it gave a small lurch and I almost lost my footing! I gripped to the pole and hoped it would be over fast! Just as I was about to let go...

"KATIE!" A voice cried out!

"Van Helsing?" I whispered and looked up. Van Helsing was standing close by, holding out his hand. Another member held his hat as the wind whipped Gabriel's hair.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you up!" He said and I was so tempted to end this now. I reached for his hand, but thought about it and pulled back. I just couldn't. Tears sparkled in my eyes.

"No... I can't... I can't forget!" I told him. I screamed as my foot almost hit the ground.

"What can't you forget?" he asked gently, almost so only he and I could hear.

I looked up at him with all the love and all the honesty I could give him. He wanted the truth...

I'd give him the truth.

"You." I whispered.

Then... I let go...


	5. The Hunted and The Hunters

The moment I let go, I cover my head with my arms. Van Helsing tried to grab my arm, but missed and watched as I hit the ground. His voice still screaming my name.

I hit the ground and rolled over several times, hitting stone and metal. Once I stopped rolling I lay still in the grass until the train had left. Everything hurt as I opened my eyes and realized I was not dead. What was even more surprising was the fact that Van Helsing and the other Order members had not jumped of the train and tried to follow me. Perhaps they thought that it would have been to dangerous, they were much smarter than me. I tried to stand, grateful that nothing was broken or in any... serious pain. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder, perfect, I was bleeding! I looked around and found my book bag laying to the side. I walked over to it and pulled out my small first aid kit. Pulling out some disinfectant and a bandage, I stayed in the grassy area for a few moments, fixing my cut and trying to figure out what my next move was. If I had even gotten to Florence, at least I would know where I was. We had been to Florence only a few years ago and enjoyed our stay quite a bit. I would have been able to find something familiar and maybe get a place to stay... but now...

I sighed, I would have to walk back to Amelia and figure out where to go from there. At least we hadn't gotten too far away when the train had pulled out of the station. I looked around, as long as I was alone, I might as well call my parents. I pulled out my cell and sat down in the grass. After dialing the number, I waited.

"Hello?" My mother's voice sounded heartbroken and terrified.

"Mom." I whispered, "It's me."

"OH MY GOD!" My mother cried, "Thank God you are okay! I was so worried! Where are you! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom." I started to cry, "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay." My mother said in that soothing voice she always used when she felt relieved, "Just stay on the phone and we will come and get you."

I was just about to say that she couldn't when I heard talking in the background. I didn't recognize the voices. Trying to keep my voice calm, I spoke.

"Mom." I whispered, "Who is that in the background?"

"Don't worry about it, honey, we're gonna get you home soon." She said, it was never a good sign when my mother dismissed a question like that. My eyes widened in fear,

"Mom, please tell me you didn't get the police involved." I whispered.

"Katie, we had too." She said, "Just tell us where you are."

"Mom, get out of there, don't trust them!" I cried, five to one said they were not police men.

"Honey, what are you talking about? Just tell-" I shut off the phone at once. I could not risk them tracking me. She had done the worst thing she could have done... she got the police involved.

"Oh My God." I whispered, "Mom, what have you done?"

I didn't want to do this, but I knew that by now they would be tracking the signal of the cell phone. I hated to do this to mom, but it was the only way to protect her. I threw the phone as far away from me as I could and started running back towards the station, my book bag still in hand. I reached the train station and pulled myself up onto the platform, the place was practically deserted. Except for one or two people sitting on benches, I was on my own. I walked out of the small station and onto a poorly paved road. I sighed, wondering which way I should go. I was, without a doubt, lost. I figured I was better off walking north than south. So, pulling out a compass and checking which way was north, I started walking up the road. The sun was getting low in the sky and it would be dark soon. I would need a place to stay... but where...

Gabriel felt the rage boil over as he looked at Daniel, even Carl could not look at the young man. The train had pulled into Florence and half the passengers were in tears, wondering what in the world had happened. Several believed it was a terrorist attack. But Order members assured them that was nothing to worry about... before making them forget that this ever happened. The Cardinal was furious when he heard about the happening.

"You drew a gun on her?" He screamed, "Are you insane? You drew a gun on that girl? Have you forgotten everything we taught you!"

"No, father! That is why I drew the gun!" Daniel said, trying to make his case. "I don't want to lose the Order because some girl found about about it! The Order is the only home I've ever known! Why can't you see that killing her is the only way to protect the Order?"

"Because killing her accomplishes nothing, is agast the law of God and only makes us known! The Order does not exist!" The Cardinal said enraged, "You are dismissed from the search!"

Daniel's face fell, "You mean... I'm expelled?" Tears were in his eyes.

The Cardinal sighed and shook his head, "You are not expelled from the order, Daniel, you are expelled from the search! If you go after that girl again, you WILL be expelled."

"Her name is Kathryn." Gabriel said quietly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, the Cardinal raised his eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He asked the hunter.

"Her name," He said, "It's Kathryn Gerheart... Katie for short."

Daniel looked at the man, "How did you find that out?"

"I heard you saying her name." He said, reaching into his pocket, "And I found this."

Carl looked at his friend, "What is it?"

Van Helsing held out a small booklet with pink and white hearts on it, along with pictures of him on it,

"Her address book." He said, "Now, obviously she thought she would have never lost it, because her personal address is not in there. But her phone number, her name and her parents names are in there. I think we can do a search on this alone."

Carl nodded, "I'm taking my group and going back to Amelia. We'll try to catch up with her there."

Van Helsing nodded, "Be careful Carl, she's pretty tough... and we're not the only ones in on this now."

The Cardinal looked at the hunter, his eyes widened, "What do you mean, my son?"

Van Helsing ran his fingers through his hair, "Before I talked to you, I received word that her parents are now working with the police to find her... and we had an unidentified shooter on the train. He didn't have a ring."

The Cardinal sighed, "We can deal with the police on the side... did you notice anything about the shooter that would worry you?"

"Yes." Van Helsing said, taking a deep breath, "He was the only one who was not sitting in then sun."

Daniel shrugged, "Big deal, if he was shooting to kill her-'"

"He was not shooting to kill her! He was shooting to wound her. That and he had a very unusual eye color." He said softly.

Carl stood still, "You don't think that...?" He asked softly.

Van Helsing nodded, "Yes, I do. Get there as soon as you can." He said and the friar took off running to find his team and get to the stable.

The Cardinal looked at Gabriel, a worried look on his face, "What do you think?"

"An old friend is now involved... and so are his servants."

"But I need to see him now!" Dranis whispered.

Igor shook his head, "The master wishes not be disturbed! You know how he is!"

"But this is about the Order! I think there might be another way!" The man hissed.

Igor's eyes lit up, "The Order?... I'll let him know at once!"

He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to his masters wing. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter." A powerful voice called.

Igor was shaking as he entered the room, he looked towards the window. A handsome man stood by the window, the moonlight washed over his handsome face, a wine glass in his hand. His black hair was pulled back and out of his face, expect for a few random stray strands of hairs. He looked at his servant with utmost loathing.

"You know I hate to be disturbed, Igor." He hissed, "What is it?"

"It is Dranis, Master, he insists upon seeing you." Igor said.

The man's eyes narrowed, "What does that little rat want?"

"He says it is about the Order, Master." Igor said humbly.

This was a whole other story. The man turned around to look at his servant, "Very well, Igor, tell him he may enter."

Igor nodded and went back to Dranis, telling him he could come up to see his master if he so wished. Dranis nodded and walked up the stairs. He entered the room and bowed to the man before him,"Master." He said giving him an elegant bow, "It is so good to see you again."

"What is it you want, Dranis? You bring me news from the hunt for the Order?" The man asked stepping towards him and out of the moonlight.

"Not exactly master." Dranis answered weekly, "But just as good. You see, the Order is on a search. A search for a young girl."

"I am waiting for the point where I am suppose to care about this." The man said.

"She knows where the Order is!" Dranis exclaimed.

The man stood still for a moment, turning to face the man who had entered his chambers, "She knows where the Order is? You are certain?"

The vampire nodded, "I saw them, at least twenty Order members on the train, shooting at her with sleeping darts. She obviously knows something...and even better... Gabriel Van Helsing was there!"

The man's eyes glowed a bright blue color and a horrible smile came to his lips, "My, my, the poor little dear. She must be so terribly frightened. You say they were shooting at her?"

"Yes. The obviously wanted to knock her out."

The man smiled, "Good... tell the others to keep an eye on this little one. She could be quite useful to us."

"Should we not find her now?" Dranis asked, "If the Order gets to her first-"

"If the Order gets to her first, fight off the Order. We should let her run for a while, see where she is heading, we only want to help her after all... then we will see what she knows."

The man stepped back into the moonlight, "We are so close to achieving our dream, Dranis. A world without The Knights Of The Holy Order. Do not fail me."

Dranis bowed and began to step out of the room,

"My dear Count, have I ever failed you?"


	6. Night Attacks

The unpaved road was long and hurt my feet quite a bit as I walked. The sun could just barely be seen in the west, it would be completely dark soon and then I would have chance of making it through the night. If they caught up with me, I would never be able to make it past the town if they caught up with me. I sighed and stopped for a moment. I bent down and rubbed my aching foot, it was burning from walking so much. I had to sit down for a moment and cry. I wanted to go home so badly, I wanted this to be over. But it would not be over, not until I turned myself in, and I would not do that. I looked up at the sky. The stars had finally to come out and seemed to dance in the sky, celebrating that night had come again. Any other night I would have smiled, imagining myself next to Van Helsing, looking up at the sky... not tonight.

I dried my eyes and stood up, I had to keep walking, if I did not I would put myself at risk. With the stars to guide me, I continued on my way. I passed a sign that said Amelia was only half a mile away; I could reach there before it got too late! Maybe then I could find some where to get a bite to eat and a warm bed. I was starving and was willing to eat anything! Just as I was walking, I could see the lights of a small town up ahead! Amelia! I had made it! I cried out in happiness and started to run. Just then, I could see spotlights shining on the road and turned around, a police car was close behind me! I knew that if I picked up speed, they would think I was trying to get away from something a pull me over, so I slowed down. The car slowed and came beside me. There were two men inside. The window rolled down and a man looked at me and smiled.

"Buona notte, Signorina," He said pleasantly. I nodded at him, but did not give a response. He looked me, "Parla lei itakino?"

I nodded slightly, "Si, signore, lo parlo male." Telling him a spoke a little Italian, but very poorly. Quite frankly, the only way I knew Italian was because of that translation book in my bag.

He nodded and started to ask me if I had seen a young girl about my age. It was very dark and they could obviously not see me very well. I shook my head and told them no, I was by myself, just traveling. The man narrowed his eyes slightly as he strained to see me in the dark.

"E lei americano?" He asked me if I was from the United States. I had to lie, if I did not, they would know in an instant who I was.

"No, signore." I kept my voice down.

The man sighed, he didn't seem happy about that and turned to speak to his friend. It was obvious that they were looking for me and they had not had a lead yet. His friend seemed curious of me and pulled out a flashlight, shining it in my face! I tried to block it, but they got a good look at me. I took no time in running into the grassy meadow and hiding in the tall grass as they came running out of the car after me. I could not let them catch me. They pulled out their flashlights and started looking for me, calling out my name and telling me I had to go back with them. My parents were looking for me and just wanted me to come home. They meant me no harm.

"You mean me no harm," I thought, "But what happens when I get back to Rome and the Order finds out."

As their footsteps drew nearer, I figured I had to move or I would be caught within the next few seconds. I moved very slowly out of the meadow and away from where they were. Keeping low, I hurried ahead till I could no longer see the lights of their flashlights.

"That was too close." I whispered, "Dear God, why did she have to get the police involved?"

I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could to get to the town. By the time I got there, I was winded and could barely take another step. I figured my feet were so blustered and torn up that I would need a doctor... one problem; a doctor would also turn me in at once! Where ever I went, people would try to turn me into the authorities... or worse. All over the world, Order members were on alert. I would have to worry about my feet later, I need a place to stay. I walked to the nearest building and entered. It was a very small, very nice Hotel. I thought about walking up to front desk and asking for a room, but it was probably very expensive and I could not waste money. I sighed and walked out. This was just not my day. I walked back out onto the cobblestone street and just started walking again. I put my hands in my pockets and lowered my head so that no one could see that I wanted to cry.

My stomach moaned in hunger, I needed something to eat. There had to be a place around here where I could get a bite to eat. I started up a small hill in the paved road and saw an old man sweeping outside his shop. It was a little pizza place, nothing fancy. The man had to be in his mid fifties, but very pleasant, nonetheless. He had a very gentle face, aged in a way that suggested he had seen a lot of goodness in his life. He had light gray eyes and a long grayish-black mustache and beard. He saw me walking his way and smiled. Waving, he called out,

"Buona notte, Signorina!" he called, "Come sta?"

I looked at him and shrugged sadly, "Non..." I struggled with the words, "molto bene." I wasn't feeling very well at all. He gave me a sympathetic look and raised an eyebrow.

"Che cosa syccede?" Coming near me and asking what was the matter. I just shrugged again. He seemed very kind indeed, but I could not trust anyone. I started to walk away, but my stomach moaned again and he heard it. he touched my arm,

"Ha magngiato lei?" He said, asking me if I had eaten.

I shook my head and was about to say that I was in a hurry, but he smiled and pulled me into his shop. At first I figured he was an Order member and the shop was crawling with Knights, but I was wrong. It had to be the quaintest little place I had ever seen in my life. It really looked like one of those old fashioned pizza places with stone walls and a single candle on the table. I laughed to myself as I thought of that old movie "Lady and The Tramp", but they had been eating pasta so I to get rid of that idea. He took my over to a small table and gestured for me to take a seat. I put by book bag on the side of the chair and sat down, it felt so good to rest my feet after today. I took a moment to check my arms for any injuries I might have gotten while on the train. At least it was warmer in here too. After a moment, the man I had been talking to came over with a huge platter. I looked at it, it had to be the biggest pizza I had seen in my life! He smiled and I could not help but smile back and lick my lips slightly.

"Lei e molto...uh...cortese, grazie." I said to him, struggling with the words, but telling him he was very kind.

He put the platter down on the table and sat opposite me, "Niente affatto." No trouble at all. He picked up a napkin and gestured for me to help myself. I picked up a piece and after one moment of hesitation, I took a bite.

"Oh my God!" I said in English, completely forgetting where I was, and just getting lost in the taste, "This is wonderful!" It was indeed delicious.

The man smiled at me, "I'm glad you like it!"

I choked as I swallowed and he offered me a glass of water. After regaining my breath, I spoke, "You speak English?"

He nodded, "I honestly thought you spoke Italian," I smiled at that, that was the second time that had happened today, "but when you paused to thank me, I figured you were a tourist." He spoke very fine English with his accent coming through, I was very impressed.

"Did you learn English at school?" I asked, taking another bite. I was curious to know where he had learned to speak English so well.

He nodded, "I studied at a university for a few years, I'm here visiting my family for the week. How about you, dear? Where are you coming from?"

"Oh, I live in Chicago." I told him, pausing to think of my parents, "My name is Katie."

He smiled and shook my hand, "It is very nice to meet you, Katie. I am Guiseppe."

"It is very nice to meet you, sir." I said and shook his right hand, no ring, that was a good sign.

"You're kind of young to be traveling on your own, where are you headed?" He asked, stunned at how hungry I had been.

I thought hard before giving him my answer. On one hand, if he were an Order member is disguise; he could tell the others where I was going. On the other, if he was not and they found him and tried to ask him where I was going, he could give them a false answer.

"Florence, I guess." I told him, in truth, I knew that I could not head there. I'd have to pick another destination, but for now, I was safe He seemed to want to say something about this, but did not press. He was about to say something else, when something out on the street caught his eye.

"Who...is that?" He asked and stood up to go check. I turned around to see an old man hobbling up the street. His face was covered with the hood of his cloak and his hand was on a cane. A part of my heart jumped, but he was alone so I took a deep breath... and even smiled. He was trying really hard, but not even that disguise could hide him. I really did not want to run right now, but I was not about to make it seem like I had stopped. I went over with Guiseppe and took the old man gently by the arm. Guiseppe had been speaking fluent Italian with this man and had asked him if he needed a place to rest. The man accepted the invitation when he saw me at once. I gave him a warm smile and helped him inside. He sat down at one of the tables and put his cane down on the floor. Guiseppe and I had polished off most of that other pizza, so he decided to cook another one for his guest. I smiled and sat down opposite him,

"He loves to cook." I whispered to him.

"I figured." He whispered back, pulling back his hood just a little, but I stopped him.

"Don't worry about it... How are you doing, Carl?" I asked him. There was no contempt or anger in my voice. I did not hate him, or any of the Order members. I just wanted for them to let me live my life and leave me in peace. I would never tell anyone, I wish they could see that.

"I'm doing rather well. How about you? Any injuries on the train, I heard about what happened." He reached across the table and gave my hand a gentle pat. I pulled it away slowly, he nodded in understanding.

I shrugged, "I cut my shoulder when I jumped, but that was it. I wasn't hit by the darts or the bullet." He seemed scared when I mentioned the bullet, but did not show it, "So." I added, "How many members have you posted around this place?"

"Oh, just me." He said quite innocently.

I laughed slightly, "Come on, you can tell me... even though I know you won't." I gave him a genuinely warm smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Order's top researcher."

He blushed slightly, "Oh, thank you." Then his voice dropped softly, "I am to stay with you till the morning. The others well be here and we will take you back to Rome."

I sighed, "Carl... I really don't want to run tonight; can't we just drop this for one night?" I was hoping to appeal to the young friar's good nature.

He shook his head, "You know we can't risk it. We all want this to be over and I know you are tried of running."

"You don't understand, Carl." I said to him, "There are some things I can't forget. You can erase my mind of finding the Order and I wouldn't care... but there are memories I have gained on this trip that I can not forget."

Carl looked interested, "Like what?"

I blushed and turned my head away, "Nothing."

Suddenly, Guiseppe stepped out of the kitchen holding another huge pizza. Carl seemed excited and smiled. I had to do the same, that little friar had the biggest appetite I had ever seen. I stood up and grabbed my bag, telling Guiseppe that I needed to get a breath of fresh air.

Carl stood up at once, "Then permit me to go with you." He said, touching my arm.

I smiled, "But you wouldn't want the pizza to get cold." I said softly, "I'll come back, I promise."

Carl appeared to trust me, so he let go and made a gesture that said only five minuets. I nodded and stepped outside into the cold night air. I seemed to feel better once I had gotten something to eat. The cold night air seemed to sweep over me like a blanket. I took a few steps up the street and stopped. I knew that I could not break a promise, even to an Order member. I had to go back, but as I turned around, something... or someone knocked me over and pinned me to the street!

I pushed to the figure with all my might, but he was much bigger than me and his... claws were sinking into my skin. He let out a shrieking laugh and spoke in a rich accent.

"Don't struggle, my dear little one, it will be less painful." He hissed in my ear.

I tried to move my arms, but they were pinned to the street. The moonlight shined upon him. He had pale skin and glowing bright blue eyes. He gave me a very evil smile and opened his mouth to reveal two long pointed fangs. I let out a scream in hopes that Carl might hear me and help me, but nothing came out. My voice was gone. The vampire moved closer to my neck, I braced myself.

Suddenly, the vampire roared in pain and I looked at his chest. There was something pointy sticking out from his chest. A sliver stake had been thrown from the back and pierced his heart! Her cried in pain and stepped off me! I covered my eyes as his body crumpled to dust and was blown away by the wind. I looked up on top of a roof of one of the buildings. A figure stood there, shadowed by the moon. It wasn't... could it be...? I didn't have time to ask. He jumped down and was about to come towards me... so I ran. I didn't know what was going on anymore. Tears streamed down my face, now I was wanted by vampires? What next?

Carl had heard the scream and ran outside almost at once, but when he saw that both Katie and whatever had attacked her were gone, he almost panicked. He should have known that something would have followed him here. Then, he saw a figure jump down from a rooftop. Carl could never for get that shadow, even in his dreams, he nodded and ran over to him.

"What was it?" he asked the taller man.

"What I feared," The older man said, taking off his hat, "Cable Rome and let them know she's in greater danger than we thought."

"How could she be?" Carl asked, "What's going on?"

Van Helsing took a deep breath and looked the little friar straight in the eye, "Dracula's involved."

Dracula let out a roar of anger as Igor told him what happened. The glass of blood in his hand shattered, his eyes glowed bright red.

"I told them not to lay a hand on her!" He shrieked, "Thanks to that stupid Luigi, now both she and the Order will know that we are searching for her! I should have known he would betray me! It's a shame Gabriel already killed him, I would have cherished killing him with my bare hands!"

"Master," Igor tried to speak, but had a great fear of being toasted, "I warmed them not to touch her... that you have laid claim to her... but they assured me they were just trying to bring her back to you!"

Dracula looked at his servant with the utmost loathing, "And you did not inform me of this? You dare to disobey me!"

Igor began to shake with fear, "But... at least we found out... that she trying to... get out of Rome. We think she might actually be headed for Budapest."

Dracula's eyes turned back to their normal color, "Are you certain about that? She is trying to head this way?"

"It is either this way or Prague, but I can assure you, she won't get far, Master."

Dracula gave an evil smile and regained his calm appearance,

"Go back and tell Dranis that he will be heading the welcoming party for her once she reaches Prague...Oh, yes. Let the others know if they lay another hand on her without my permission, they will suffer my wrath. And let me assure you Igor... I am not a merciful as Gabriel."


	7. True Feelings

A/N: Hey:D Thanks to you all who have been reading this story:D huggggles you all For all of you who are wondering, no, I am not Italian. :( My step dad has books on how to speak Italian and that's how I was able to type it. :) I do actually speak a little bit of French. (Strange how my character can speak two languages) I don't think she's good at speaking them, but given her state, it's all she can do. :)

This chapter has a bit of a romantic feel to it. :) I hope you all enjoy and thank you all sooooo much for reading this. God Bless You all!

The cold night wind whipped at my face as I ran. I had never felt so alone in my life! I wanted to die then and there. Enough was enough! I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I had never felt so scared in my life. I looked up at the sky, now only the moon's soft light rained over the sky. The stars had vanished. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued walking down a cobblestone road. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere by feeling sorry for myself, but there was little left to do. I sat down on the street and let my tears fall into the gutter. Van Helsing would have alerted the Order by now. I would be discovered by dawn unless I found some shelter.

Up ahead a saw a small building that was maybe only two or three stories high. I walked over and looked at the sign. I had heard about these. They were small hotels where young travelers could spend the night for a cheep price. These were mostly saved for school groups and people in their twenties, but I figured they would let me in. I slug my bag over my shoulder and opened the door. It was very pleasant inside, like one of those little ski lodges. There was a warm fire in the fire place and several teens were sitting on a couch playing chess. Others were playing darts, but everyone seemed to stop when I entered. They looked up at this strange girl who had entered with nothing but a small book bag and the dirt covered clothes on her back. My turtle neck was so covered in mud it was impossible to tell what color it originally was and my jeans were completely ripped from the ankles down. I seriously needed to change. A young boy, maybe about nineteen years old approached me. He had light green eyes and brown hair with blue streets. He nodded at my presence and approached me.

"Bonjour." He said softly, he had a very regal French accent. I never got the chance to ask him, but I figured he had to be here for the school break, "Voyagez-vous seule?" He asked me, wondering if I was traveling alone.

"Bounjour." I nodded back at him. I was taking French in school and was finally going to get the chance to practice. I hoped my French would be better than my horrible Italian and spoke. "Oui. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de l'aide. Où le bureau de devant est?" I told him I was and that I needed help. Where was the front desk?

"Là-bas. Avez-vous des ennuis?" He pointed over towards the desk and asked me if I was in trouble.

"Non, Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer. Merci pour votre aide et votre bienveillance." I just need a place to rest, I told him and thanked him for his kindness. I walked over to the front desk and gently rang the bell. A woman in her mid forties came to the desk and smiled at me,

"May I help you?" She asked me, she was obviously a translator and had a job here helping the travelers.

"Yes." I said, glad to be in a place where it appeared that there was no one who wanted to kill me, "How much for a room for the night?"

"Ten euros." She told me, "Fifteen if you want breakfast too."

I need and took my wallet out from my book bag and handed her the money, "Done. I'll only be here one night."

She nodded at me and looked at the state of my clothes, "We do have a laundromat in the next room. If you want to change, one of the housekeepers would do that for you."

I looked at her, "That would be wonderful, but I do have a slight problem. These are my only change of clothes. I don't have anything else to change into."

"Oh, well that does pose a problem." She said, but then smiled, "I can give you a bath robe and you can wear that until your clothes are clean."

I sighed and smiled at her, "That has been the best news I have heard all day!"

I nodded, disappeared for a few moments and returned with a bath robe. "Follow me." She said and I followed her up a flight of stairs to the first floor and she led me to room. After opening the door and handing me the room key, she ushered me in. It was a very pleasant room, warm and friendly with a small fireplace. The bed was small, but soft nonetheless and there was a bathroom in the next room. I turned to the woman and smiled.

"It's wonderful." She nodded and placed the bath robe on the bed,

"I'll have one of the maids come and pick up your clothes and bring them back once they are clean." She told me.

I nodded to her, "Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it." I gave her a warm smile, which she returned and left.

I sighed and looked around the room, for the first time all day, I felt safe. I pulled back the drapes and looked out the window. The moonlight was still blanketing the whole town, making it seem almost magical. I opened the window and allowed the wind to blow upon my face, it was so comforting. I gently closed the windows and pulled the drapes closed. I stripped of my clothes and laid them on my bed. For some reason, I just stood there unclothed, wrapping my arms around myself. My thoughts went back to one man. If he ever saw me... naked... would he like what he saw?

I shook my head; that was never going to happen. By now, I had accepted the fact that I was not beautiful. There was nothing pretty about me, I was just normal. Skinny figure, thin arms, little breasts, shapely legs. I was undesirable and Van Helsing was... beautiful. He could have any woman he wanted if he tried. What would make me so special that the moment he saw me he could love no other, nothing. That's what I was... nothing. Love is something I have dreamed of for so long, but have never been given the pleasure of feeling it first hand. My finger ran over a a scar along my chest. An injury from when I was little, but it had never healed and the scar just kept getting deeper. I never understood why.

A knock at the door silenced my thoughts and I quickly put on the bath robe that was lqying on the bed and tied the sash in front. It was quite soft and warm, first time all day some other than dirt and blood had touched my skin. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a maid waiting there to pick up my clothes. I smiled at her and handed her my dirt covered jeans and turtle neck, which she took and nodded at me. Before she left, I handed her a few euros and thanked her for doing this. She gave me a warm smile and left. I put my hands in the pockets of my robe and sighed. Everyone here seemed so happy and unafraid of what tomorrow might bring. For me... now I knew what it was like to worry if tomorrow would be your last day on earth. It was pretty late at night, but I felt like I really needed to relax. I closed the door to my room behind me and headed for the bathroom.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. It was a nice room, white tile covered the floors and there was a blue and white pattern painted on the walls. It kinda reminded me a little of something you'd see in a movie about angels. I walked over to the bath tub and turned on the water, letting it warm up until I saw little wisps of steam. I turned on the shower and removed my bath robe, letting it drop to the floor. I pushed a stand of my hair behind my ear and stepped into the tub, closing the shower curtain behind me.

I stepped towards the shower head and felt the warm drops of water fall onto my skin, washing away the dirt and blood that caked my skin. I picked up the bar of soap and rubbed it in my hands till it came to a fine lather and I started to rub it gently upon my shoulders and chest. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I could feel my hands travel down to my waist and hug myself. In a way, I wished it was his hands. I wished he was standing here... close to me... touching me... no! No, it was wishful thinking. Yet, even so, wishful thinking came true more times than any other kind of thinking. I sat down in the tub and hugged my knees to my chest, letting the droplets of water strike my skin like small smooth pebbles. I touched my arm where he had bumped it the first time we had met. I could still recall how strong his touch had been, yet how soothing it was. This was childish, I thought. Dreams had never come true for me before, why should they start now... with this simple childish crush.

Crush. I blinked and knitted my eyebrows. I had never looked on it as a crush before, nor had my heart. For the longest time, I had called it a crush because I had never found a proper name for it. I lay down on the smooth marble of the tub and looked up at the ceiling that was now swirling with steam. Something inside would not let me let his memory go. It was relentless, like an itch you could not scratch. I closed my eyes and just began to imagine.

I saw myself underneath a starlit sky, laying a field of soft flowers, a cold wind whipped through my hair. I wore my traditional grab, jeans and a turtle neck. Suddenly I would feel a warm shall on my shoulders and a kiss on my cheek. He sat beside me and pulled be close to his chest, smiling. I asked him about the stars and he explained to me their constellations and meanings. I saw myself riding on a beautiful black steed beside him, he was the better rider of course, but he slowed to allow me to ride by his side. I saw him teaching me the proper way to hold a sword or dance the waltz. I saw myself by his side, fighting evil and him holding me while I was sad. I could see everything, the life we would share together... the hopes... the joys... the sorrows... the tears... the adventures... and through it all, we would be there for each other.

Suddenly, I thought of something that I had never imagined before. I was older, maybe 23 years old. He, of course had not aged at all. He was the archangel, an unknown immortal. He was walking with me, arm in arm, across a beautiful Italian balcony. Roses seem to cover every inch of the railing. The moon shown brightly above us.

_"The moon is so beautiful tonight." I whispered, "What does the moon represent?" I asked him curiously._

He smiled, "The moon has many meanings, one of which is for men, the moon represents their future wives. Like tonight..."

I looked at him as he came in front of me, his duster drifted in the wind as he got to one knee and took my hand.

"Kathryn Gerheart." He whispered, "Will you take my hand... in marriage?"

From his pocket, he produced a small ring with a blue sapphire in the center, my favorite gem. I could only nod and burst into tears of happiness. I flung my arms around him.

"I love you!"

I love you.

Those three words aroused me from my trance as I sat up and repeated them to myself.

"I love you." I whispered them ever so silently. I touched my lips softly, that was the first time I had ever said those words... and yet they felt so true. I stood up and turned off the shower, watching the steam blow away into the air. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body, pushing a strand of my wet hair behind my ear. I could only keep thinking those words as I walked into my room. I walked over to my bed and ran my fingers along the silky comforter Suddenly, my lips formed a small smile and I said it a little louder,

"I love him." I said it again, and again, and again. My smile only kept growing, my heart only kept growing, my hopes only kept growing. I could not stop repeating it, until at last I had to scream it!

"I LOVE HIM!" I cried out smiling, flinging my arms open and falling onto the bed. There was a knock on the door and I went answer it. It was the maid, with my clothes in hand and a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright, my child?" She asked me, handing me my clothes. I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Yes." I told her, "I am just fine." I smiled at her, closed my door softly behind me and went over to my bed. After making sure that none of my clothes were bugged in any way, or contained tracking devises, I slipped into them and looked at myself in the mirror. I had never felt so happy. I went over to my bed and got down on my knees and said a soft prayer.

"... and please bless my parents... the order members, please let them see that I won't tell anyone where they are... sweet Carl... and... my... my dear Van Helsing."

I stood up and smiled, turning off the light by my bedside. I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, pulling the covers close and laying my head on the soft pillow. I could hear a gentle wind outside and the sound of the fire crackling in the fire place. I gave one last thought and lay back my head to sleep.

"Good night... Gabriel Van Helsing." I closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

"Ah, sleep well, my dear. May sweet dreams fill your mind."

Dracula whispered as he tapped into her mind, taking in all he needed to know. The knowledge of the location of the order was locked deep within her mind and could not be reached. He smiled, that did not matter at the moment. He stood within the depths of his castle fortress, finding Katie's exact location and where she was heading. He saw her, laying in her bed, her golden hair spread upon her pillow. He gave a dreadful smile and walked up the column on the far side of his chamber.

The game was changing now. Before, he saw her as the one to show him where the Order was. Now that he had seen her and heard about her, he had changed his mind. She was beautiful, young... pure. One worthy of becoming his bride...

"Yes, my little one..." He whispered, "Rest, open your mind to me... that's it... soon, even your dear Gabriel will not be able to protect you from me. The man you love so dearly will not be able to save you... and you will be mine."

He caressed the air with his fingers as though he was touching her face and laughed softly to himself. He would enjoy this... very much...


	8. Discovered!

I awoke after a goodnight's sleep; the suns' warm rays stroked my face. Van Helsing's face had plagued my dreams. He was trying to find me, wanting to know why I was running. How my heart ached to tell him the truth. Sooner or later, I would say the words that were in my heart, but now was not a good time. There was another man's face in my dream too, I thought I knew him, but he was shrouded in darkness. I had no control over my dreams... nor did I want to. If you controlled your dreams you could only see what you wanted to see... not the hopes are warnings you would receive.

I lay in bed for a moment and stretched, trying to get the blood flowing and running my fingers though my hair and feeling the sheets on the bed. I put my hands behind my head and just lay there for a moment, trying to figure out how I could get out of Italy without attracting attention to myself. Surely the order would know I would not be staying here long and now that Van Helsing and Carl where I was. If I was to get out of Italy I would have to take a ship or something, for I knew I could not cross the border without getting spotted. I know I had thought I was headed for Prague, but that was miles and miles away. The farthest I could go would probably be Milan before trouble started. I could worry about that later, right now I just had to find the guts to get out of bed! I groaned and finally stumbled to my feet, walked over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and opened the window. It was a glorious sunny day and there were only a few puffy white clouds in the sky. Clear day promised fast travel, but no cover. If I went out there, I would have no safe refuge anywhere, but I would have to take my chances. I could not stay in one place it long, it prompted disaster.

However, though it all, I had to give a smile. This was the adventure I had always wanted! The love I had dreamed of! Maybe... after this was over... they might even make me a Knight Of The Holy Order... the youngest Knight Of The Holy Order! Kathryn Gerheart... Mrs. Van Helsing! I found myself giving myself a slap across the face. The chances of that happening are a million to one and I knew it!

I grabbed my book bag and opened the door to the hallway, looking both ways to see if there was anybody there. Noting it was empty, I closed the door to my room softly and moved swiftly down the hall and down the stairs till I reached the lobby. Most of the kids were already up and eating breakfast. They took little, if no notice of me and continued eating. Having already paid my bill, I picked up an apple off a table and stuffed it into my bag. After having bid farewell to the bell clerk and waving goodbye to all, I walked out the door and down the cobblestone street. Everyone was out and about, going about their lives, window shopping. Children played ball in the street and young lovers strolled hand in hand. I smiled at it all. For once, I didn't feel scared, just happy to be alive. I kept on walking till i got to the end of the cobblestone street and it lead onto a grassy path. I had left the urban area and reached the country side. How extraordinary it was! Grassy meadows and flowers springing up from the ground. There was a light wind that made everything sway a little. It was so beautiful and peaceful! I never wanted to leave. Just then, a slight noise broke me from my trance and I turned to find the source. I looked over and saw a wooden fenced off area. Sort of a paddock and inside... were the most magnificent horses I had ever seen! They were so splendid and graceful, I could not believe it. Their coats were all of different colors and they all appeared to be happy and healthy. Some of them cantered in the grass while others just stood and grazed. I was so taken by them, I walked over to the wooden fence and leaned against it, watching them. They were amazing, so beautiful and carefree. 

"Excuse me!" A voice called out.

I gasped and turned around. A middle aged woman with long gray hair stood before. She was actually quite regal and well-groomed like the horses. She had a strong face and was glaring at me. She had a basket of apples in her hand and she spoke with a strong accent.

"If you're here to try to buy my horses, you can go back..."

"No! No!" I cut her off, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off, but I'm not here to buy your horses. I was just walking by and saw how beautiful they were. I did not mean trespass on your land. I just through they were so amazing." I said sincerely and gently.

She softened her gaze slightly and approached me, "You are not from around here, are you?"

"No. I'm from America. I was just here on holiday, but I am very sorry for..."

She held up her hand, "Don't worry about it. I though you were one of the children from the town trying to buy my horses or trying to ride them for free."

"Oh no, I just though they were majestic." I said and watched as she came up to the fence and stood beside me. She let out a whistle and the horses perked up their ears. Seeing there were treats near by, they nickered happily and trotted over.

"What's your name?" she asked as some of the horses approached us. I had never been so close to such fine animals.

"Katie." I said as I watched her give the apples one by one to the horses. A chestnut horse came up to me and nudged me, asking for food. The woman smiled,

"My name is Lucia... and this is Freya." She placed an apple in my hand and lifted my arm out to the horse, who ate the apple gently from my hand, whinnied in thanks and trotted away. I smiled, that was truly a sweet experience. Lucia smiled too,

"Good job!" She said, "Usually she and the others don't take to strangers that easily. They just..."

She stopped talking and looked ahead, I followed her eyes and my heart stood still. The horses parted and backed away, almost in fear. I couldn't stop staring. This had to be the biggest horse I had ever seen. His coat was as black as the night sky and his mane was thoroughly combed. He was the most incredible animal of his kind. He came up to the gate and looked at me, his eyes glowed like lighting. Lucia spoke very softly,

"Anubis. He's the leader of the herd. He always comes when there are strangers around."

Out of respect... or perhaps fear, I bowed my head slightly. He snorted slightly, his breath ruffled my hair. He pawed the ground with one of his mighty hooves. Lucia made no movements, even though she owned him, she seemed to fear him slightly too. Every horse here showed him respect. He was the Van Helsing of the group, both feared and respected. With this in mind, I reached into the apple basket and picked out the best apple I could find with my hands. My eyes never left this amazing animal. I had the apple right in hand and very slowly held it out to him. Anubis sniffed the apple slightly and gave me a strong look... before he picked it up out of my hand and ate it carefully. I closed my eyes, wondering if I was safe, but then suddenly, I felt something soft and warm against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Anubis nuzzling my cheek. To have such a beautiful animal this close to me was an honor. He neighed in respect and then turned and walked away. After he left, Lucia smiled and came to my side, handing me the basket of apples and giving my shoulder a pat.

"He likes you. You are safe to come near his herd." She stepped back and gave me a light gesture to continue feeding them.

I was in shock was the other horses came near and I gave them apples one by one. Lucia telling me there names. Bast, Kali, Nefertum, Osiris, the most artistic and powerful names I had ever heard. It was incredible. One by one the horses left after receiving their apple and returned to their activities. Just then, I noticed one horse that had not come forth yet. He was smaller than the others and had a light gray coat. He had to have been a teen-aged horse, but very handsome. Noticing there were no other horses around, he came forward and waited for his treat. I reached into the basket, only to discover there were no more left! Lucia came forward,

"Damn! I thought I put more in, I'll go back and..."

"Wait!" I cut her off and reached into my bag and pulled out the apple I had gotten from the inn. I brushed it off slightly and then held it out to him. He accepted it at once and neighed of thanks.

"Who's this?" I asked as he hate the apple from my hand,

"Horus. He is Anubis's son." She said, "He's one of the younger horses, but he's very strong and very wise, like his father..." she watched as he, like his father nuzzled me and allowed me to stroke his mane, "And from the looks of it, he had taken a liking to you."

I smiled at this and continued to stroke his soft coat as he nuzzled my neck. I felt so content next to him. 

"Beautiful creature, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes." I said, "He's so..." I stopped speaking. That voice was too familiar. I turned my head slightly to see the handsome figure. He was leaning aganst the fence, watching me pet Horus. Lucia came to my side.

"Who are you?" She asked in the same voice she had spoken in when she had approached me,

"Gabriel Van Helsing, Madame." He took off his hat to her and gave a respectful smile..

"Well... Mr. Van Helsing, you are trespassing on my land and-"

"Lucia, go." I whispered, tugging on her arm, "Get out of here. Get one of your horses and get out of here. Don't worry, I know these men, they will leave your horses be."

"What?" She asked, not even sure what I meant.

"Just..." I couldn't finish, as I saw a pack of Order members, about ten of them, on horse back. Another five were behind us on foot. They must have stayed here over night and found horses to rent. I was trapped. Lucia tried to speak,

"I don't know who you men are, but you leave me and this girl alone!" She said forcefully.

Van Helsing smiled, "We mean you no harm, just please step aside and let the girl go with us."

"You said you know these men?" Lucia asked, frightened.

"I confess, I do, but I do not trust them." I said, backing towards the fence, an idea formed in my mind.

Van Helsing held out his hand, speaking gently, "We are not about to harm you, Katie. Please... take my hand."

Every bone in my body trusted him... but the thought of Daniel came to mind. I could not risk it. I looked at Horus and he seemed to sense my fright... and my plan. He stood as still as a statue. I could sense Van Helsing coming closer and the other knights closing in on me. In a spur of the moment reaction, I grasped hold of Horus's mane and pulled myself onto his back! The knights rushed to try to restrain him, but he reared up on his hind legs and spurred at them with his hooves. They backed away in fear and I kicked Horus's sides, asking him to run like the wind. I turned back and called to Lucia,

"I will bring him back! You have my word!" I screamed back to her and I could just barely see her nod as Horus leapt over the fence and we took off into the meadow. Van Helsing leapt over the fence and raced towards one of the horses. However Anubis noticed him and charged at him, rearing up on his hind legs, but Van Helsing did not back away in fear. he started at the horse with such power that Anubis suddenly stopped his attack. The two rouges stood staring at each other, sinking in each others emotions and feelings. Their respect for one another grew as they looked in each others eyes, understanding the situation. Then, almost at once, they bowed to each other very slowly and Anubis moved next to Gabriel, allowing him to get on his back. He grasped Anubis's maine tightly and gave a good kick,

"Yah!" He urged Anubis on and turned back to the other Order members, "Follow me!" He called. The others nodded and pulled those on foot up on to their horses and kicked them into speed! Jumping over the fence and trying as hard as they could to catch up with Van Helsing and Anubis!

Horus and I speed through the meadow and just kept going! I looked back and could not see anyone, we had done it! We were free of... them? I looked back and saw Gabriel on Anubis, urging him to ride as fast as he could.

I urged Horus to ride faster, begging and pleading that they would not catch up with me. Van Helsing was right on my tail, gaining speed even more and more! That was when I realized, Anubis was a Transylvanian horse! The fastest in the world! Horus was a cross bread, he could not out run him. If he got any closer, he would surely grab me and it would be over! It was no wonder. He was on a Transylvanian steed, nothing was faster! He reached out and just barely reached my shoulder. The other knights were catching up, Horus was slowing down! I kicked him slightly harder and urged him with my mind,

"Please, my friend," I beg mentally, "Do not slow down!"

He could feel my fear and tried to ride faster, but Van Helsing's horse was more powerful and they were right beside us, forcing us to the side, leading us in a new direction! Up ahead, a strong noise hit my ears! Water?... Rushing water? Van Helsing was forcing me towards the river! I could see it right ahead, the current was exceptionally strong. That was impossible! The rivers were never that fast around here! Something was up... then I could see them! Several other order members on horse back... and it appeared that Carl and the Cardinal were with them! I was trapped. The ones following me began to form a wall against the two of us and I was forced into a circle. Horus began to panic, he could sense the danger we were in and began to whiney in fright, as if begging the other horses to let us pass. They refused to move. They were regal and even stronger than he was. I pat him gently on the neck and spoke in a gentle voice,

"It's alright, my friend. Everything is going to be okay." I was a horrible liar and he could tell. He calmed down slightly at my touch and seemed to nod his head. One of the monks dismounted his horse and came to Horus's side, gently taking a hold of his mane. Horus whinnied and tried to pull away, but I gripped his neck and whispered,

"Steady, steady my friend. It is not you they want!"

Horus began to calm down and allowed the man to hold him still for a moment, while two members helped me down. For some reason, I did not struggle against them. I was horribly frightened and yet... I trusted them. The Cardinal and Carl approached on horseback. The Cardinal smiled slightly.

"So, you are our little run away." he said at last.

"Yes sir." I said quietly, "Please, sir, I have done nothing wrong. I just want to go home. I swear I will tell no one of the Order. I would rather die... but I beg of you to let me go."

Van Helsing came behind me and the other two let go of me as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I desperately wanted to touch his hands but I did not move. The Cardinal nodded at me,

"You are indeed a pure soul, Kathryn Gerheart. Strong, honest and kind. But the burden you carry is just too great. For your sake and ours, you must forget this completely. God will help you to heal."

My eyes widened, "Forget? How?" I whispered softly, "What are you going to do to me?"

The Cardinal did not respond, he saw the fright in my eyes. I struggled slightly against my guard, but Van Helsing only gripped tighter, "Please... please let me go!"

Van Helsing could see the tears in my eyes and rubbed my shoulder slightly, "It's alright, Katie. You'll be okay."

His voice soothed my soul, but it did not break my fear. I could feel the tears sting my eyes, but I would not show them. The Cardinal nodded slightly to Carl, who gently kicked his horse and came beside me, holding out his hand,

"Come along, my dear. Let's get you home."

I nodded very slightly and was about to reach out and take his hand, when something caught my eye. I looked over and saw something moving in the bushes. I could not make it out, but something in my heart told me it was evil. I looked up at Carl and was about to speak, about to warn him, but I was too late! When his horse sensed the evil and spooked. He reared up on his hind legs and moved backwards, tripping over and falling backwards... sending Carl into the raging river!

"Carl!" Van Helsing shouted, releasing me and running to the edge of the river.

Everyone dismounted their horses and raced to the edge of the river, but dare not go any farther. There was something ominous about this river, something was controlling it, making it stronger. Carl was struggling to stay afloat. He went under the water for a moment from a slight wave, but then came up again. His screams and cries for help were muffled by the water and his long robes held him down.

I watched from the side, seeing him being swallowed by the river. I knew that this was my chance to escape. The order would not be watching and I could run away and stay well out of sight this time. I knew it... but I wasn't thinking it. My mind was nowhere close to it, nor was my heart. I only felt one thing at that moment and I felt it deep in my heart. I couldn't run this time... I knew what I had to do.

Running at top speed, I dropped my book bag, pushed Van Helsing and the Cardinal aside, took a deep breath, and dove into the icy river.


	9. It came for me

I kicked fiercely and came up for air, swimming in the direction of the current. The water was so cold and I could barely breathe, but I had to keep going. I could hear the gasps and voices of the Order members, screaming out my name, but I did not look back. My heart kept pressing me on. I looked up and scanned the water, looking for Carl, but he was no where in sight. I looked to the side to see Van Helsing and the others running along the river bank, trying to keep up. That was when I heard someone coughing up water and a weak voice trying to call for help. I looked up ahead and saw Carl, clinging to a large rock for dear life. There was a small cut on his right cheek. I knew I had one chance to reach that rock, or both he and I were done for. I swam as fast as I could towards it and with a slight lunge, grabbed the side of it and held on. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and realized my palm was badly torn, it didn't matter. Ignoring the stabbing feeling, I worked my way around to Carl. He gasped when he saw me.

"Katie!" He said, spitting out water, "How..."

"Hinsdale Stingrays, eight years." I said, giving him a hopeful smile, not even bothering to give him a full explanation, "I'm gonna help you, not matter what it takes!"

He clutched my hand in his and looked me in the eye, "Why... didn't you..."

I looked at him strongly, "I wouldn't let you die, Carl. I know we barely know each other, but I know you more than you know! You make me smile... laugh... you're not afraid to be you, or to keep secrets... I don't care if I die doing this, you are going to live, Carl, I swear it!"

He looked at me and smiled slightly. Keeping at least one hand firmly on the rock, he embraced me. I was slightly shocked, but I smiled.

"Thank you," He whispered, he looked at me and smiled, "Van Helsing is lucky to have you to care about him."

I gasped, "How did you..."

"I can tell." He smiled, "It's in your eyes... the eyes of a true friend. Don't worry; you'll be the one to tell him."

I smiled; I had found a... real friend. I nodded at him, my mind trying to work out a way out of this mess. If we tried to swim across, we would be pulled under the current and I could not guarantee Carl's safety. I closed my eyes and hoped the Order had some sort of plan... and fast. Both Carl and I were getting cold and we could not hold on much longer.

Suddenly, a rope was flung across the river and landed near my arm. Letting go for a moment, I grasped the rope and held it close. Van Helsing's voice reached my ears.

"Tie it around you and Carl! We will pull you both in!" He called.

Not waiting a moment, I tied it around both Carl's and my midriffs. I trusted them with my life. I looked out at the current and turned to Carl.

"Hold on to me and do not let go! You must keep kicking at all times and whatever you do, if it all possible, don't go under!"

He nodded to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I'm ready." He whispered.

I nodded and turned my head to the others on land who hand the other end of the rope,

"We're ready!"

"At my call," Van Helsing yelled, "Let go... NOW!"

I took a very deep breath... and I let go!

I held fast to the rope as the current raged on, threatening to pull me and Carl along with it, the cold water stung my eyes and skin, but I just kept kicking. Carl was still clutching to me, trying to keep awake. If he were to pass out, we were goners. I turned my head to him,

"Carl!" I cried, "Please try to stay awake!"

He nodded, "I'll try." and gripped harder to me. The only slight source of warmth I could feel was Carl's tears hitting my cheek. He was afraid he was going to die... so was I. Suddenly, the current picked up slightly and we were pulled under! Carl and I gasped for breath, but Carl was too late. He inhaled water and his face fell limp. I gasped and try to shake him as we were pulled back put to the surface, but nothing happened.

"Carl!" I cried, "Open your eyes!"

I felt a snag on the rope and looked forward; the rope was going to snap! I was tiring in my legs and if it snapped... NO! I was too close to land. I made one final lunge...

The rope snapped...

I reached my hand out, closed my eyes...

And felt another hand catch my wrist!

I opened my eyes to see Van Helsing gripping my wrist and pulling Carl and I on to dry land. The other members of the order gathered around us, looking at Carl and I in shock. I felt Van Helsing pull me close, making sure I was alright. I nodded, unable to speak, part from the water and part from him holding me. Suddenly, my mind snapped back to Carl! I pulled away with what little strength I had left and looked over at Carl's limp form. I lifted myself over and moved next him, touching his heart. I couldn't feel anything! I didn't have time nor did I want to think twice. I held his nose shut and put my mouth over his, giving him one strong breath! His eyes snapped open and he pulled away at once, gasping for breath. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he coughed up the last of the water and several of the other friars quickly came over and helped him up, wrapping him in a towel and making sure he was alright. He gave another cough and said he was fine, he just swallowed a little too much water. Just then... everyone turned to me. They were staring at me with complete shock. I was ready for anything they were going to throw at me, rants, aspects of being crazy... but I was not ready for this! Everyone of them ran to be and threw their arms around me and hugged me tightly. All of them, coming up to me and hugging me, calling me crazy, but praising me for my bravery! One monk even kissed my head in thanks. All of them shaking my hand and giving me strong pats on the back. Van Helsing watched on from the side, smiling at the others.

"We've never seen anyone do anything like that!" One of the knights said, "That was amazingly selfless."

"Well, Carl's my friend; I could not have left him behind." I said, looking at him.

"And I'm grateful for it!" He said, smiling at me.

"Friend or Boyfriend?" One fellow towards the back asked and everyone let out a hearty snicker.

"Now that's enough!" Van Helsing snapped at him. Carl noted that things were probably going to turn very ugly and stepped into the conversation. 

"For one thing, how dare you ask such a personal question? Two, no! I do believe that the affections of this young ladies heart belong to another." He smiled at me.

I blushed, but remained quiet, before looking at Van Helsing for a moment and turning my head away.

"So who is the lucky man?" The same guy asked.

"I do believe Brother Carl was right, that is quite enough!" I looked up to see the Cardinal coming near me. I held my breath. I knew he would not let me off so easy. I bowed my head to him as he approached. He looked at me sternly,

"That had to have been the most outrageous display of recklessness I have seen since Gabriel shattered the rose window at Notre Dame!" I could see Van Helsing groaning out of the corner of my eye and I blushed, "You risked your life and Carl's! You had no idea what you were doing! AND!" I closed my eyes and waited for more. But no more came, except for the Cardinal's hand on my shoulder, "That was indeed the most selfless act I have seen in a long time. Not only did you risk your life to save another, you passed up a chance to run again. Perhaps I underestimated the person you are inside." He touched my head very lightly in blessing, "God's love rests within thee." I bowed to him and felt the tears of joy come to my eyes. He looked at me and spoke one last time, "I will speak to the other Order Officials about this, perhaps there is another way." Then he turned and walked over to another group of monks. Van Helsing approached me and gave me a gentle pat on the back.

"That was certainly something." He said, "He was a lot gentler with you than me."

"I'm sorry about that." I whispered.

He shrugged, "It's alright, he always searching for excuses to bring that up, I think it really stabbed him in the heart when it happened."

I nodded, "I can understand... but what's going to happen?" I shivered a little as a cold breeze came to my wet skin. He smiled and removed his duster, draping it over my shoulders.

"I think he might allow you to have a clemency hearing with the Church Officials. Plead your case ask them to reconsider erasing your memory."

I looked at him hopefully, "You really think he might?"

He nodded, "If all goes well, I think so."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, before me stood a man who's very presence made my heart fly. The fact that he was speaking to me made my heart leap with joy. I tried to get closer, but my legs were so cold, I could barely move and tripped into him. He caught me and held me close.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I'm just so cold."

"I can understand why." He whispered and helped me down to the ground, allowing me to lean up against him. I could feel the warmth of his hands arms break the spell of cold woven upon me. I reached over and delicately touched one of the charms on the chain that hung from his vest pocket. It seemed to calm me.

"It was given to me when I completed my training." He said and took my hand in his, caressing my fingers. Dear God, his hands were strong. My heart was beating stronger than it ever had.

"With the different religions of the world?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"It's harder than it sounds." We both allowed ourselves a slight laugh

Our eyes linked with one another for the moment and there was a gentle moment of peace. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled me closer, I pressed my hands to his chest and looked up at his beautiful face. He looked at me and whispered gently.

"Katie... when we were on the train, you said something about not wanting to forget me... what did you mean?"

I could feel the butterflies swarming in my chest and my desire bursting in my heart. If I continued to lie, I would never say what I wanted to say, but how horribly I was frightened to say it.

I reached up and touched his rugged face, drawing closer and closer, "Van Helsing..."

"Yes?" He whispered, closing his eyes and touching my chin slightly.

"I..." I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was about to happen. I could feel his warm breath upon my face, upon my lips! The smell of the leather came back, how dearly I loved that smell! We were so close, there was no turning back.

"Yes?" He was ready to know the truth.

"I... love..." I had never been more ready, this was it, we was so close to touching... but suddenly a low growl interrupted both my thoughts and his. We had to open our eyes, our lips were so close! But that noise was so loud and frightening. Everyone around us looked up and looked for the source of the sound. It was coming for a large clump of bushes over to the side. I gulped, unsure of what it was. Van Helsing gripped me tighter with one arm and drew out a weapon. He could sense there was evil nearby; I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Katie, be ready to run if you have to." He whispered, his grip loosened slightly.

"No!" I begged, "I'll stay with you! I won't leave you."

"You can't! I don't know what's out there." He looked me in the eye, "Please..."

I looked at him and nodded sadly. We quickly rose to our feet and looked towards the bushes. A low growling could be heard, but it continued to get louder. I held my breath, what could possibly be out there?

Van Helsing cocked the hammer on his gun and pointed it to the bushes.

"Come on... I'm not afraid of your bite!"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but after hearing a huge roar and looking in the direction of the bushes, I, like several other Order members, let out a scream.

Before us, snarling in anger was a ten foot tall, grayish black, werewolf! It roared in anger and lunged at Van Helsing, knocking him to the side, making him drop his weapon! He let out a triumphant howl and turned, looking for his next target. I backed away, but his eyes fell upon me and they would not be turned away. The other knights tried to come at it, but it swung one mighty arm around and knocked them backwards. I ran at it, trying to stop it from hurting the others, but with one powerful plow of its arm to my head, I fell to the ground. Before I blacked out, the creature came to me and picked me up in its arms. I realized something. This creature had not come to defeat the Order, nor had it come for the Order at all.

It had come for me.


	10. Encountering The Count

Van Helsing moaned and rose to his feet but then stared in shock as the creature picked Katie up and cradled her in its arms. Gritting his teeth in rage, he picked up his weapon and aimed it at the wolf. The wolf snared and leapt into the raging river, crossing it as though he had simply crossed a small stream. He gripped tightly to the small figure in his arms, making sure that none would get to her. Van Helsing aimed and tried to shoot, hoping to miss Katie and hit the wolf, but it was gone. It had disappeared as fast as it had come. Van Helsing started in disbelief, before falling to his knees and letting out a cry of anger and anguish. He felt so upset with himself for letting the creature go... but that wasn't it. It was her... he felt as though he had failed her for some reason. And what had happened before the werewolf had showed up? What had she been trying to say? He had just been trying to protect her, why had she seemed so distraught to leave him? He would have to worry about that later. He needed to save her. The fate of the Order and her life deepened on it! He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Carl beside him.

"We'll find her, don't worry!" He whispered and helped his friend up. Gabriel looked around to see the other Order members being pulled to their feet and making sure no one was bitten or harmed in any way. It seemed as though everyone was alright, only she was missing. The Cardinal, who had not been attacked, quickly hurried over to Van Helsing and Carl.

"Are you both alright?" He asked. Seeing them both nod, he continued. "You have to find her! If Dracula gets to her before we do, she is done for."

"But where would Dracula be now?" Carl asked, "He could be anywhere and that werewolf was too fast to follow."

"He would be in Prague." Van Helsing said suddenly. The Cardinal and carl looked at him in curiosity, "When The wolf attacked I could sense the evil with in it and where the one controlling it was located. He would be in one of his summer palaces and in this case he is in Prague."

"Van Helsing, are you sure?" Carl asked, not wanting to make a mistake and risk the girl's life.

"Absolutely." He picked his hat off the ground and placed it on his head, "Come, we haven't a moment to lose."

Carl nodded and the two quickly ran back to where the horses were and mounted them, Van Helsing once again taking Anubis while Carl took Horus. Knowing the way the werewolf was headed, Van Helsing quickly gave Anubis a kick and they sped off the direction of the animal.

The werewolf ran through the streets and through the forests in order to get to Prague as soon as possible. The child remained motionless in his arms, breathing lightly as she slept. The wolf reached a small clearing in the forest and placed the girl on the ground, before taking a moment to sniff the air, detecting the right way to go.

"You have done well, my servant. You and the waters have obeyed me well." A voice in his head spoke. His master's voice, "Now, bring her to the far east entrance! Leave her in the old town square, in front of the astrological clock. Dranis will find her there and bring her to me tonight. Be quick about it, but be gentle with her. For she is fragile... she is one I have chosen."

The werewolf growled obediently and picked the girl up into his arms once more, being very careful with her and trying so not to harm her. He sniffed the air once more and quickly raced off into the woods once more, before reaching a steep cliff, which overlooked Prague! Night had finally come and the moonlight reflected on his fur. Being careful not to be spotted, the creature jumped down the hill and made its way slowly to Tyn Church, where the large astrological clock was located. Thankfully, there were no other humans around. Being careful even still, he gently lowered the girl to the ground and looked at her for a moment. She was the most peculiar creature he had ever encountered and she was nothing but a child. For no reason, he leaned down and gave her a quick nuzzle on the cheek, before running off into the night.

I strained to open my eyes, my head hurt horribly and it was hard for me to move. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, my head hurt so badly, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I shock my head once and looked around; I knew I was no longer in Rome... or even Italy for that matter! I had only seen pictures of this place, but it was even more beautiful in person. I was in Prague! It was so cold, I was freezing, my clothes had not yet dried from the river incident and I had left my book bag with the order! All of my items had been in that bag and I had left it... I guess it didn't matter. I had to keep going no matter what. But my head hurt do badly and it hurt to stand. I lay back down upon the cold pavement and began to cry, begging for a miracle.

"What troubles you, my sweet child?" a soft voice suddenly asked, "Why must tears fall from such beautiful eyes?"

I gasped in shock and turned to look at the man who stood above me. He was a very handsome man. He had long, flowing dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was dressed like an 18th century nobleman and his skin seemed to be almost milk white. He knelt beside me and held his hand out, gently brushing the tears from my eyes. I cringed at how cold his hand was and how long his fingernails were. It was strange, but as he touched me, I felt all traces of my headache vanish from me and my legs regained their strength. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I touched my forehead lightly and frowned slightly. He must have noticed, 

"What's wrong Cherie?" He asked, his French accent was very thick, but very regal.

"Oh, nothing, my good sir. It was just that I had a horrible headache a few moments ago and it seemed just now to have vanished."

"How very strange indeed." He added. He smiled at me; it made me shiver, "Am I to be addressing the lovely Kathryn Gerheart?"

I gasped and backed away in fear, "How do you know my name?" I asked softly.

"My master has been keeping a watchful eye on you, making sure that you are safe." He told me, there was something about him, in his eyes...

"Who is your master? Or, for that matter, who are you?"

He came closer and took my hand in his, stroking it gently before being it to his lips, "My masters name will come in good time, my dear. I, on the other hand, am Dranis Bloodmoon."

I started at him and nodded, "That is quite a name, sir Bloodmoon."

"Oh, do not bother with the "sir", Katie... if I am allowed to call you Katie?" He asked in a very gentlemanly form. I blushed slightly,

"Oh, well, certainly you may." I said simply. My curiosity began to grow, "How does your master know me?"

"He was once a Knight of the Holy Order and has retired from their services. He still keeps in contact with them though and when he heard tell of your story; he knew he had to help you." Dranis explained, taking my arm in his and leading me down the cobblestone street, "He has invited you to spend the evening with him and get you safely back home in the morning."

My eyes lit up, "He has? But how... did the Order tell him about me?"

"He has his ways." Dranis whispered, and led me towards a steep cliff, when I looked out, I could see a huge palace. It was so beautifully built and even resembled a church, slightly. It was such a magnificent sight; I assumed I was in a dream!

"That... That's your master's palace?" I could barely breathe.

"He takes nothing but the best, Cherie." Dranis whispered in my ear, "Remember that."

He showed me a way around the cliff and the entrance of the front gate. When we entered, I looked around in shock! There couldn't have been another place like this, covered in priceless art, gold and gems, silk and satin. The Queen herself could not have asked for a more incredible palace. I was greeted by several servants, all of them bowing and kissing my fingertips. One of the male servants, who was a little more than friendly, came to me and wrapped his arm around me, kissing my throat very gently.

"My master told me personally of your beauty, I am honored to serve you." He whispered.

"Well... you don't really have to serve me... but thank you... all the same." I returned with a shy smile. I was never used, nor did I like boys who were too open about this sort of thing.

I assumed it was a sign of affection, but became quite nervous when his tongue slid slightly over my skin. I was extremely grateful when Dranis came to my side and sent the young man away, those strange eyes of his seemed almost to be glowing. The boy snarled slightly and left... muttering something.

"He's new." Dranis said suddenly and led me away, "My master is away on business for now, but requests you make yourself comfortable and he will return as soon as possible. Perhaps you would like to see your room?"

"That would be very nice, thank you." I smiled.

The room was magnificent! More beautiful than any I had ever been in before, fit for a king even! There were magnificent tapestries and draperies handing over the walls. There was a small red divan and a writing desk off to the side and a huge mirror on one wall. The rug beneath my feet was woven with more thread counts than imaginable the bed looked as though it was fit for the queen herself. A velvet comforter with silky sheets and fluffy pillows. I ran my fingers along the lovely material and smiled. I turned back to Dranis.

"It's wonderful... I don't know how to thank you." I whispered.

"Don't thank me, my dear." He said, picking up something that was laying on the bed, "My master insisted upon it."

"Than many thanks to him and please give him my warmest regards." I said as he walked over to me and held out something in his arms. They were silk pajamas, white as snow. A long sleeved shirt and long pants. I touched them; they felt cool and soft to my skin.

"Wow." I whispered as he handed them to me and bowed, "This is... incredible. I thank your master so much."

He nodded and bowed again, "Trust me, my sweet Katie, the honor is all his. I shall leave you for now, but should you need anything, the servants will attend to you." He bowed one last time, kissed my hand yet again and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. I stood there for a moment, looking at the great beauty of this room. I found it hard to believe that anyone would want me to have such a lovely place to rest.

I looked down at the night clothes in my arms and decided there was no time like the present to try them on. I quickly striped from my street clothes and tried on the pajamas. They fit perfectly, light and flowing, I truly felt like a princess. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked almost like an angel. Glancing up at the clock and discovering how dreadfully late it was, I went over to the bed, knelt and said my prayers, asking God not only to bless my parents, my friends, Van Helsing, the other knights (The ones who were not out to hurt me) and Carl, but Dranis and the man who had been so kind to be and who had brought me here at great risk. I crossed myself and gently lay down upon the bed. I was so tried; I didn't even bother to turn the bed clothes down. I simply lay atop the elegant comforter and fell into a deep sleep.

Carl and Van Helsing rode over the Charles Bridge and into the streets of Prague, desperate to get to Dracula's palace before the sun rose. They had been riding for days and it was completely dark when they finally got there. Carl was completely unsure of where the werewolf had gone, but Van Helsing could sense him. He could also sense the goodness within the young girl. It was coming from the palace!

"She's close." Van Helsing reported and kicked his horse in the direction of the castle, Carl followed at once, keeping up beside him.

"So, we find the palace, go in, save the girl and leave right? No dealing with Vampires, right?" Carl asked, hopefully as they turned a corner and arrived at the edge of the cliff side, overlooking Dracula's large summer palace, "Right Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing did not respond. Carl didn't like the sound of that. Van Helsing was never a very social fellow, but when he had nothing to say at a moment like this, there was always something wrong. Taking a deep breath, Van Helsing spoke.

"If we make an attack to early, she might be harmed. We can't risk it. In two nights time, the full moon festival will be held here in Prague. There is always a celebration at Dracula's place for these sorts of things. We will go and find her then. Dracula will not harm her until he is sure we will witness it... and we will make sure that does not happen! Besides," He gave a very crafty grin, "... I already have a plan."

Carl gulped as he saw the look on Van Helsing's face, "I am not going to like this am I?"

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes. It was still dark outside and the moonlight shown brightly, illuminating the room. I almost didn't want to wake, I had been dreaming of him, my love... my Van Helsing. We were together under the stars, it was so magical! I looked up and saw Dranis looking down on me, a malicious grin covering his face. He held his hand out to me,

"Come with me, my dear. My master has arrived home from his journeys and wishes to speak with you. To welcome you personally."

I shook my head slightly, trying to get the sand from my eyes and looked at the clock. It appeared to be midnight. That was impossible! It had been well past one when I had fallen asleep. I had slept through the whole day! Dranis let out a soft laugh and touched my shoulder again,

"You were terribly exhausted, my child. We felt it best to let you sleep and regain your strength. Do not worry." He told me, speaking in a gentle voice. He took my hand in his and pulled me lightly to my feet.

"He wishes to speak to me now?" I asked in wonder, "Is he not tired from his travels? Surely, he had a very long day."

"Yes, the day is very harsh on him, but he has insisted that he see you at once. He does apologies for calling for you at this indecent hour. If you are too tired..."

"Oh, no!" I said at once, "It's okay. I'm fine; I needed a good night's sleep, even if it was a long one. I'd be happy to speak to him, I've been wanting to ask about finding my parents and making sure they are alright."

"Very good." He said, "I'm sure he'd be more than willing to speak to you about that. Follow me."

"Wait." I said, softly, "Shouldn't I change first?" I looked down at the night clothes I was wearing and hardly thought it would be acceptable to this man. Wouldn't I need a gown or something fancy like that?

"Oh, it is of no matter to him what you are wearing... and I'm sure he'll find that most flattering." Dranis said and then opened the door way, beckoning me to follow him. I took a deep breath for some reason and walked over to him. He took my hand in his and led me down the corridor.

I followed Dranis down the long corridor, looking upon the dark paintings and tapestries that covered the walls. This was certainly the most dark and ominous part of the palace. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm and my feet were completely frozen, as they were bare. Finally, we reached a doorway that looked as though it were made of black marble. There were strange makings on the door and even a carving of a dragon for some reason. Dranis knocked softly and to my amazement, the door by itself! When it had fully opened, I looked inside; it was almost pitch black except for the roaring fire in the fire place. Dranis gave me a gentle shove and ushered me into the room, closing the door behind us. The room was covered in dark, malicious colors. The walls were covered in black silk and black tapestries. The carpet was a deep blood red and the furniture (a small couch and two arm chairs) were made of black leather. That was when I looked towards the fire place and I saw a tall figure wearing a long black cloak standing there. His back was to me so I could barely see him, but he must have been young, late 30's, early 40's maybe, from what I could detect. I walked over to him very slowly, my bare feet taking in the feeling of the soft carpet. I was right behind him now. I gulped slightly and spoke in a very soft voice.

"Sir? I'm sorry for coming here so late at night, but I..."

At hearing me speak, he turned around and my voice froze within my throat. He was young... and handsome. He had to be in his early 40's! His hair was pulled back and held with a golden clip. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes... his eyes were so mysterious. They were cold and dark... and strangely... seductive. He wore all black, a militaristic suit with a golden trim and a single golden hoop earring on one ear. He was incredibly handsome though. In fact, the only person I knew to be more handsome than him... was Van Helsing. Suddenly, I realized I was staring and took my eyes away. He smiled and taking my hand in his. His hands were covered in blank leather gloves. He brought my hand to his lips and caressed my fingers gently.

"Welcome, my dear, I've been waiting for you."


	11. Hypnotic Seduction

I was completely paralyzed as he spoke to me. His voice was smooth and silky, as thought it had attempted to seduce my soul. His hand was still wrapped firmly around my fingers and his eyes bore into mine as if searching my soul. He bowed to me again and kissed my fingers once more, his lips spread evenly over my skin. He smiled at me and looked at my clothes and for the strangest reason, I felt scared, unclothed even.

"You look so lovely wrapped in silk, Katie, like a young angel... so sweet... so innocent." He whispered. I shuttered as his fingers caressed my cheek and slowly glided down to my chest, but stopped and pulled away. I blushed slightly as I knew he had wanted to touch my breasts, but said nothing. He released my hand for a moment and walked around, encircling me, looking me over as though he were a king and I was a young maiden about to be added to his harem. His eyes were undressing me bit by bit.

"Perfect..." I could hear him whispered. "Dranis," His voice now loud enough for both of Dranis and me to hear, "Tell me, have you ever laid eyes on a more exquisite child... one of such pure beauty?" He came behind me and his long fingers wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me uncomfortably closer to him.

"Never, master." Dranis bowed, "She is certainly one who is pleasing to the eye."

I blushed at these flattering complements, and pulled out from his grasp. It felt so strange to be near this man... who's touch seemed to pull me into another world. I spun around, looking once again at the man who stood before me and becoming lost in his eyes. His eyes were so hypnotic and he was weaving his spell on me. There was nothing I could do about it, I was trapped within him... my body falling weak in his presence. I felt the strangest urge for him to... come closer... I pulled my mind away. I barely knew this man, how could I think things like that? Besides, my heart belonged to another. I tried to bring Van Helsing's face to mind, but something was blocking it, blocking the thought of him! I couldn't explain, my mind was beginning to panic, trying to find him... when a soft hand cupped my chin and lifted my head. Though he didn't speak, a voice echoed in my ears,

"Relax, my lovely... Release your mind..." The voice whispered, "Surrender it to me... do not stress your mind over such old memories. You no longer need Van Helsing... you only need me."

I was about to speak, telling him of my love for the great hunter, but he pressed his pale fingers to my lips and I could not speak.

"Do not speak of him... you will learn of him in time." The voice continued, floating inside my ear. As though there was another person in the room, but there was no one else there. I felt confused, but at the same time... relaxed. I could feel two hand stroking my neck once again and traveling down to my chest. I did not pull away this time. His touch was light and gentle. He moved slowly and gently as though I was a young animal and would flee at sudden movement.

"Do not run, my little dear." The voice had returned, "This is for you and you alone. You are the first child to be worthy of me in years. I bestowed this honor upon you... and it would appear that I have chosen well.

His hands went for my stomach, touching gracefully. He was searching me, trying to me, trying to find where I was hiding. I found my voice and it seemed as though my soul spoke...

"Van Helsing..." I murmured.

The voice laughed softly within my head, "Banish him from your mind, my love... do not think of him anymore tonight. He is not here... I am..."

I heard the voice and felt the urge to obey... but no! I would not lose him, the man I love! I would not lose him... I felt the presence of the voice vanish and I opened my eyes. I had to take a step back. I was quivering with fright, who was this man and what did he want from me? After a moment, though, he softened his gaze and spoke again.

"Come, my child, you must be weary from your travels. Please," He led me over to the leather couch and gave a small gesture, "Have a seat."

"Thank you." I whispered and sat down. The material was smooth and cold... like him, almost. He sat beside me and wrapped and arm around my shoulder, his cloak covering most of my body. He pulled me closer to him and no matter how hard I tried I could not break away. A part of me told me to cry, scream, beg for Van Helsing to come and find me, and take me away from here... both everything else inside me relaxed. I felt so confused and alone... and so horribly frightened. He seemed to notice.

"What ales your fair mind, my beloved?" He asked, gently, his fingers caressed mine, holding my hand safe and close.

I had to lie; I could not let him know about my thoughts of Van Helsing. For I loved no other man and for now, I knew I would never let that change. My mind relaxed again, making everything before seem like it was nothing but a dream. His hands had never touched me intimately, his lips had never spoken provocative words. His hand gently went for my hair and played within the golden confines. It seemed like everyone I knew had at one time or another, loved playing with my hair. I couldn't explain it.

"You have the golden mane of an angel." He whispered as his fingers played and twirled the blonde strands before them. I could not explain it, somehow he just knew what I had been thinking. He smiled the same hypnotic smile and his fingers teased the hairs on my neck, "As beautiful as the sun and softer than silk." He worked his hands delicately and before I knew it, my hair was tied back in an elegant black ribbon.

"Now I can fully see your glorious face." He whispered, "Though you should let your hair down from time to time... it's so much more elegant that way... my, what pretty eyes you have..."

He looked deeply into my eyes and would not look away, "True blue... like the deepest ocean or the highest sky..." he came closer, his lips right next to my ear, "You want to fly, don't you, Katie? You want to be a real angel, fly to the heavens, be with your God." There was so much malice in his voice when he said that, I had to turn away. His hands grasped mine fiercely and spoke again, "Soon, my love, you will fly."

I didn't understand what he meant as he pulled back and gave me a warm smile. He turned to Dranis and nodded,

"Send for one of the servants, will you?" His voice, though soft, was very commanding. Dranis rose and bowed.

"Yes, master," He responded and left, closing the door, softly behind him. My curiosity rose within once again and I felt need to speak.

"What do you need one of the servants for?" I asked simply.

He turned back to me and smiled, "To get rid of Dranis for a few moments... so that we might spend one moment in private..."

"I don't understand." I whispered innocently.

He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my body as though I were a newborn infant, holding me close to his chest and staring down on me with his powerful eyes. He leaned down and inhaled deeply, drinking in the smell of my skin. He could smell the light fruity perfume I used every morning before I went to school and the rose water I used in my bath before bed. He could smell the sent of the shampoo I used in my bath... Even the cherry scented lip balm I put on my lips. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment, forgetting who I was and only thinking of this man... and his touch. My mind rebelled for a moment, crying out Van Helsing's name, begging for him to rescue me... no one came. The touched my forehead gently and the thought vanished. He was controlling me... and he was wining. He leaned even closer, opening his lips slightly, teasing my mouth. Getting close enough to kiss and then pulling away. My body was yearning for his touch asking for a kiss... my heart was in tears, screaming in pain... this man had no right to be near me! I didn't love him! I love Van Helsing! My heart began to scream! I Love Van Helsing!

But no matter how much my heart cried, my cries fell upon deaf ears. The man smiled...

"See how your Van Helsing does not come for you? Katie, he does not love you," He whispered as I felt the tears come to my eyes and let them fall. I didn't want to believe those words, but they stung my heart hard and fast. His smile became soft and he pulled be closer to his chest. I grasped a bit of his shirt and cried into the cloth. I couldn't be true... I could still be with him... he just might...

"Van Helsing's heart belongs to no woman. He refused to love anyone after he lost his sweet Princess Anna." The tears continued to fall, why was he telling me this? I could do nothing but sob. His gaze became gentle and he began to stroke my hair, "Shhhhhhh, it is alright. No more talk of him, my love. No more tears or thoughts of that man. Just relax..." I could feel his hand caress my face once more, making my skin crawl and breathe at the same time. His hand slid down my body and slid under my shirt, stroking the warm skin underneath. His cold hands glided over my stomach. I heard a knock on the door and opened my eyes, sitting up a little. The man released me reluctantly and spoke.

"Enter."

The door opened and a young servant boy entered, the one who had been so "welcoming" to me before. He smiled at both his master and me before bowing and bringing a small tray over to us. It held two golden goblets and a small blue wine bottle. I was rather unsure about this, but I nodded to him and smiled in thanks. The boy looked at his master hopefully after I had looked at him and his master nodded. The boy smiled and dropped to his knees, grabbing my hand and showering it with kisses. He kissed every inch of my hand, until the other man motioned for him to leave. He boy sighed sadly and stood, but before he left, he looked at his master.

"You have chosen so well this time, master." He smiled, "She is a flower among women... one who has bloomed so beautifully."

I was confused at this. They talked about me as if I was some treasure, stolen from a king, something to brag about. Something to have pride for.

"You are a treasure." He spoke again. I was desperate to find out how he was able to do that. The servant bowed again and left, closing the door behind him. The man beside me reached for the blue bottle and poured a dark red liquid into both glasses. Red wine, incredibly dark. I knew one or two little things about wine and this wine was just too dark. He picked up one of the glasses and placed it in my hands,

"You must be quite exhausted from your travels, my dear. Something to quench your thirst, perhaps?" He whispered, picking up his own goblet and taking a drink.

I looked at the liquid in the glass and wondered if it was safe to drink, but I was quite thirsty and I figured he would not poison me. Carefully, I lifted the goblet to my lips and took a tiny drink. It was not at all what I had expected. It could not be wine, was thicker and had a very metallic taste. It seemed to go straight to my head. I did not want to appear rude to my host though. I kept the glass in my hand, but did not take another drink. I knew I had to bring up the topic of my parents sooner or later and I figured now might as well be the best time. I wanted to see them again so badly and I knew he could help me. I looked over at him and spoke,

"Sir... Forgive me for asking, but I was under the impression you know where my mother and father are... and you know a way to get back to them."

He licked his lips and put his glass down, taking my chin in his hands, he smiled, "Of course I could help you, my dear. I know exactly where your parents are."

My eyes lit up at once! I smiled at him, "You do? You know where they are?"

"Of course I do." He whispered, his eyes boring right into mine, "Your parents are under the protection of the Order. They located them through that little address book of yours and now they are being kept in a small condominium just outside of Rome for safe keeping."

The glass slipped from my hands and the so called "wine" splattered on the floor. I couldn't believe it, the Order had found them! I had to get to them! I rose from my seat and spoke,

"I have to get to them! They could kill them! I have to go back, I..."

He grasped hold of my upper arms and once again, his eyes became a bright red and a soft smile covered his face.

"Hush, sweet one, your parents are very safe, the Order will not harm them in any way. They are being kept there so that they might be protected. You already know quite a bit about the Order, who's to say they do not know what you know? Those who might do harm to the Order may target them instead of you. So have no fear, my dear. Please, have a seat and relax as you just were, release your mind of these vile thoughts." I sat back down and relaxed a little. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me, forcing me to recline onto him. I laid my head upon his chest and he held me close, his hands stroking my skin. His hands began to slide down my body, drinking in each detail they could find. The moment his hands reached my lower midriff, I cringed, whimpering for it to stop. I had never given any man permission to touch me like that. He took hands away slowly; one hand lightly teased my navel and then wrapped his arms around me again. I had almost fallen into a content sleep when a servant came running into the room, bursting the door open. My captor turned angrily to the man who was breathing harder than anyone I had seen.

"This had better be important!" He hissed, clutching me closer to him, "Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Many apologies to you and your lady, my lord." He said at once bowing. I felt need to speak at this,

"I'm not his lady. I..." His hand lightly covered my mouth and I could no longer speak. His head nuzzled my throat and motioned for the young man to continue.

The servant bowed, "This is of great importance, my Lord! Van Helsing and his little friar friend were just spotted on the west side cliff!"

"WHAT?" He hissed angrily, gripping me harder. But my heart gave a leap! He had heard me, he had come for me! He truly did care. I broke from the man's grip (he had been too in shock to stop me) and ran over to the servant, taking his hands.

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked happily, "Van Helsing?"

"Yes, m'lady, it was indeed him." he said, regaining his breath.

I smiled happily and hugged the man, "Oh my God! Thank you so much!" I pulled away and started for the door, "I knew he'd come!"

"So did I." A voice broke my thoughts. I turned to see that man before me! He had somehow, quickly gotten around me to the door! Something was very wrong here. I was terrified, but I had to speak.

"Sir, I thank you for everything you had done for me and your wonderful hospitality, but you don't have to keep me here anymore." I whispered, my voice too frightened to do anything else.

"What about the spies?" He asked, his face slowly turning into a horrific smile, "How do you know Van Helsing will not turn you over to them?"

" I trust Van Helsing more than anything, my heart belongs to him. The Order has granted me a clemency hearing. I am not afraid to go back now. I'll be sure to tell the Order of your kindness towards me, though. You can let me go." I tried to step around him, but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. His eyes were now burning bright red... but there was a demonic smile on his lips.

"No, Katie, I can never let you go. You will never leave this place... well, my side, for that matter." He pulled me even closer and held my chin in his other hand, looking deeply into my eyes. Suddenly, he leaned down and closed his eyes, coming closer to me. I tried to pull away, but could not. Suddenly, his lips fell upon mine and kissed me passionately. I wasn't even sure if I could be called passionate, it was harsh and cold. His mouth seemed to be drawing my soul from me. His tongue parted my lips and began to explore my mouth, leaving nothing unexplored. I squealed in pain. He made the kiss long and hard, when he finally did pull away, I feel to the ground and backed away in fear, gasping for breath. I started up at him in fright, what was this creature... this demon? I tried to get away, but before I could he was beside me on the floor, his arms wrapped around me, holding me extremely close to his chest. I squirmed and tried to pull away, but his grasp was far too strong. I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered in fright. His arms pulled me even closer and his face brushed up beside mine. He ran his tongue along my cheek, drinking my fallen tears, 

"Something that will all be clear to you in due time, my love." He whispered.

"Who are you?" I spat angrily. His harsh, cold laughter rang in my ears. It made me cringe in fright. I could feel one of his hands stroking my back, his cold flesh on mine.

"True, I have not yet introduced myself to you, have I, my dear?" He asked, I turned my head away from him. His laughter became soft as he moved his face closer to my ear, "Than allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus... Dracula."

My heart stood still and my face paled... THE Dracula? No... It was impossible! Dracula was dead! This was all a dream. I felt his cold lips caressing my neck, taking in the smell and taste of my flesh once more.

"No, my dear, I can assure you I am quite real and you are not dreaming. You are here in my castle, in this room... in my grasp." He said, his breath lightly hitting my face. It smelled of rotted flesh and blood.

I began to cry softly, how could I have been so stupid? I knew who Dracula was, why couldn't I have seen it coming? I felt so angry at myself, white hot tears streamed down my face. Dracula proceeded to kiss them away,'

"Tears to do not suit one of such graceful beauty." He whispered, "Only diamonds should sparkle on your elegant skin."

My mind went back to what he had said before... a treasure...

"You are a treasure." He hissed in my ear, "You are my treasure. You will have the very world at your fingertips. You shall be covered in the rarest gems. Only the finest silk will touch your skin. Only my lips will caress yours. You will have the power of flight and your name will be known to all as my new bride."

"No!" I cried out, "Never! I would rather die than join you!"

His laughter rang in my ears, drowning me in a sea of cold. "You will die in good time, my child, but you will be reborn! You will be given a new life in death! You will be my queen... my princess and I will be your Lord and Master."

"I have no master!" I retorted and tried to squirm away, "Let me go!" His grasp only became tighter.

He spun my body around to face him, "You may not have a master yet..." His fingers caressed my face and neck,"but very soon you will..."

He gave me another harsh kiss and I was plunged into a deep sleep...


	12. Sweet Waters and a soft touch

Note: This chapter contains sexual material, those who are easily offended should skip this chapter. Nothing 

Dracula released the girl from his lips and smiled as she lay in a deep slumber in his arms. Even in the deepest sleep, her beauty shown brightly. He bent down and licked the remaining tears from her cheeks. How sweet and soft her skin was. He longed to see her unclothed... to see her body in its true nature. Touch her sweet body, and then take it as his own. Caress her innocence and then watch as it shattered. But that would come in dew time. He had her and he had waited 100 years to find a new bride, he could wait a little longer. He ran one long, cold finger along her face and neck and then stood, lifting her into his arms. She was very light, he discovered.

The servant moved aside, watching his master walk out the door with the young girl wrapped in his arms. Dracula paused and talk to the servant, though his eyes never left Katie's body. Even though of letting her from his sight was too unbearable.

"Have the servants prepare a warm bath for her tomorrow night and do have that gown ready." He whispered and the servant gave an evil smile and bowed.

"Of course, my master. Tomorrow night is the full moon festival, is it not? The most beautiful night of the year."

"Yes." He whispered, still staring at his captive, "A perfect night for a marriage, don't you think?"

"Completely master... and she will make a most beautiful bride." The servant bowed once again and walked away to inform the other servants of Dracula's orders. Everyone was filled with excitement at the idea that their master might have someone again after being alone for so long. Before he was fully out of Dracula's earshot, The Count gave one last request,

"And inform me of when the bath in ready." He said, evil amusement in his voice. He saw the servant nod and walk off. He slowly walked up the stairs, taking great care not to hurt Katie's sleeping form and prolonging his time with her.

"That's it, my sweet one. Dream your dreams; relax in the knowledge that you are safe tonight... for this protection is only temporary. You can not fight me forever, my dear. Soon, the pain of life will flee from your body and you will belong to me. Only I will have you in my arms, feel you fair skin, caress your soft lips. No other man shall touch you my sweet. Heh, you have never even been touched, have you? No, you are too innocent for that. Relish that innocence, Katie. For tonight is the last night you shall have it." He purred in her ear, "After all, every wedding has a wedding night, does it not?"

He smiled evilly and continued walking till he reached her room. At his power, the door opened and he entered her room. He walked over to the bed and lay her delicately upon it. Whispering soft words, he waved his hand over her body and fully relaxed her in a deep slumber, one where she would not wake till the sun had set tonight. That way, she would not run from him and she would be fully rested for the next night. He then lifted the silk sheets and placed her under the covers. Tucking her in, he smiled as she moaned and buried her face into the pillow he kissed her cheek gently and moved out of the room. Getting one last good look at his bride to be before he left.

Back in their hotel room, Van Helsing finished changing into his costume and made sure his mask was in place. Night was drawing fats and he and Carl had to be ready by sun down. He was dressed as a gentlemanly 18th century noble man and Carl was a colorful servant. His costume was handsome and regal and the hat completed the picture. He looked at Carl and smile.

"How are you doing over there?" he asked as Carl finished putting on the silk stocking and shiny shoes. The friar squeaked as he fell over, but regained his stature and finished, reaching for his mask.

"Why do I always get the strange costumes? The young friar asked as he put on his mask, making sure it fit well. "At least this one isn't as bad as the last one. I have to admit, I do look rather sharp."

"You do, Carl." Van Helsing smiled and turned back to the mirror, making sure his costume was perfect and the sword on his belt was in place. His heart was beating so quickly, he could only remember one other time at being so nervous. He closed his eyes and ran through everything that had happened in his head. He took a deep breath, "You know the plan, right?"

Carl nodded, "I am fully prepared and ready... Let's not forget, Van Helsing, we went over it several times. Everything will work out in the end, you will see."

"I know." Van Helsing said, straightening his jacket and putting on his cloak, "I'm... just concerned about this. I don't want anything to happen to... to Katie." He shivered, the very thought of Dracula touching her made him cringe.

Carl looked over at his friend, thoughtfully and smiled softly. He rose and walked over, placing a hand on Van Helsing's shoulder.

"We'll get her back, you'll see. She will be safe again." He gave his friends shoulder and little rub and went over to put his cloak on. He could sense it within. Van Helsing, he deeply cared about the girl. Perhaps Katie's feelings had unknowingly reached him... perhaps Van Helsing too had found someone he cared for.

Gabriel started into the mirror and smiled, his costume looked perfect... and he looked very handsome. Suddenly, his mind thought about that. Why did it matter of he looked handsome? This was a rescue mission, it didn't matter what he wore. He shook his head and put on his hat. One of the feathers on it was light blue... like the color of her eyes. He blinked in shock, why was he thinking about her so much? What was wrong with him? His mind went back down to the river bank, when she had been so close to him. He could recall the warm touch of her body, the sweet ring in her voice... Plus... the look in here eyes... it almost appeared to be... love. Her face seemed to haunt his dreams and every time he saw someone with blonde hair, he assumed it to be her! He sighed and looked at his reflection once more. He would have to figure out these strange feelings later. He raised an eyebrow. Something was missing from his costume, he was sure of it. He looked around the room and saw a vase of white roses off to one side. He went over and pulled one of them from the vase, the rose of most elegant and regal beauty. Using his Toto blades, he snipped the thorns off and placed the rose in his breast pocket.

"Perfect." He thought.

When I finally opened my eyes, the dun was just setting and the sky had turned to a dangerous Blood red. I tried to get out of bed and every part of my body felt stiff and weak. I clenched my teeth. Dracula had done this! I looked down and happily discovered I still had my clothes on. Anyway, I thought to myself, rape wasn't his style. It wasn't gentlemanly and besides... he wanted you be awake to feel the pain and to see the terror in your eyes when he broke you. I cringed at the very thought. There would be no way in Heaven or Hell that I would go to bed with that monster! The very idea disgusts me. I could finally feel the blood circulating through my system and the feeling return to my body. I stumbled out of bed and struggled to regain my footing. After a moment, I was able to find my footing and shivered at how cold the floor was. I stretched for a moment and then moved to the window. The sun was almost fully set in the sky. I wished it wasn't setting so fast, I needed the sun now more than ever. To feel the warm rays on my skin and the light around me. I never realized till now how incredibly beautiful it was.

"Enjoy this sun set, my dear, it will be the last time you will be able to see it."

I screamed in fright and turned around looking around the room, where had that voice come from? There was no one there! I waited for it to speak again, but it did not return. I backed away and into the window. I spun around and saw that the sun had fully gone down and the sky was completely black with the only light source being a few stars. Suddenly, all the torches and lights in the room lit at once! Just spout up in a blaze of glory. I gulped, Dracula was awake! I knew then and there, I had no where to run.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a young servant girl entered. She had to be older than me, maybe 17 or 18. She had long red hair, bright green eyes and seemed to be dressed in very fine material. Was it possible that Dracula was actually kind to his servants from time to time? She gave me a warm smile and bowed.

"Begging your pardon for the interruption, my princess, but your bath is ready and I was asked to show you the way there." She said, offering me her hand. I looked at her strangely, having no idea what she was talking about. I took only a step closer.

"My bath?" I asked quietly, "I never asked anyone to prepare me a bath." Something wasn't right and I knew it. Dracula had something to do with this.

"Oh, I know," She said, coming forward and taking my hand gently in hers, "The master requested it for you and asked me to come and fetch you when it was ready, sweet princess." She smiled and began to lead me out of the room and down the hall. I knew I should have tried to break away or escape, but my mind was just too flooded with questions.

"What is your name?" I asked gently, I at least wanted to know who it was that was being so nice to me.

"Yuffe, dear princess." She responded and kissed my hand very lightly, "I am one of the younger servants here, but I have always been in the service of my master. He took me in when I was very young." I looked at her and nodded in understanding. It must have been very hard for her. Other questions came to mind and I felt need to ask them.

"Why do you keep calling me your 'princess'?" I asked, out of shear wonder, "You really don't need to." I barely knew this girl and yet she treated me as though I was the Queen of England. She smiled at me,

"Of course we need to," She said, leading me down a stone hallway, "We must show respect to our master's new bride." Had there been any color in my face, it must have vanished at once. I should have known Dracula would want to make me one of his brides! She led me to a door encrusted with many different kinds of exotic gems and stones. On it, there were also carvings of strange creatures, all naked, but in flight. I shuttered. What had I gotten myself into? She came forth and opened the door to me, giving a very gentle smile,

"After you, my princess." She whispered.

I wanted to tell her that she need not call me that, but I didn't get a chance as I felt a strange presence around me, beckoning me into the room. Very faint whips of steam left the room and came around me, as if drawing me into the room. I could feel the warmth in the air and my mind felt at peace. Before I knew what had happened, I walked into the room and looked around in wonder! It was amazingly beautiful! It reminded me of the prefects bath in Harry Potter or some sort of Turkish bath. It was huge, about the size of an extra large pool. The water didn't smell of chlorine, but of lavender and other perfumes. On the walls, there were lovely old tapestries of sorts and soft silk curtains to cover the stone. Large fluffy pillows lay around for others to recline on. I gulped, though this was all very beautiful, I knew something was amiss. I looked to see Yuffe and two other servants step forward towards me and smile.

"All is ready, my princess." Yuffe said and reached for my silk shirt. I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She let out a small giggle, "You need to get out of those clothes, my dear princess."

It had just them become clear to me what was happening. Something was going to happen tonight... and it was not going to be good. I stepped forward and looked around the room, thankfully, there was no one else there, or so I thought. After taking a deep breath, I nodded to them.

"All right." I whispered softly and held still as they came to my sides. Yuffe very gently removed my shirt and helped me out of my pajama bottoms. I also slipped out of my underwear. The other servant came forward and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling it slightly out of my face. When it was all pulled aside, she placed a topical flower behind my ear to hold it in place. The flower was a splendid bright white color with just a hint of small blue streaks.

"The flower of innocence and purity, my princess." Yuffe whispered, lightly touching my shoulder. She then walked over and dipped her fingers into the pool, testing the temperature. I stood there for a moment, completely naked. Though I was scared, I felt at peace with myself. I didn't see myself as ugly or strange anymore (The way I used to as a teenager), but pretty and sweet. Soft skin, thin figure, full breast, I looked into one mirror on the side of the wall and sighed. For the first time in my life, I felt... beautiful. It was as if God himself had touched me and opened my eyes. There was only one thing I could have asked for at that one moment.

"I wish Van Helsing was here." I whispered to myself. For it was not the thought of Dracula that made me feel like this... but him. I tried to think more of the one I cared about, but his face vanished from my mind. I closed my eyes in defeat, the Count's power was still too strong and no matter where he was, my mind was unlocked and open to his pleasure. I ignored it as Yuffe came to me and offered me her hand.

"Come, my princess." she whispered and led me over to the pools edge. Being very careful, she helped me in and my skin touched the water at once. The water was warm and calming to my skin, smelling of the most beautiful oils and scents in the world. The water only came up to my stomach, leaving my breasts exposed. I walked very slowly through the water. Just then, Yuffe came to my side and took my hand in her hand, raising my arm. She picked up a silk wash cloth and began to rub very gently on my skin, caressing my skin with a light bath gel and removing any dirt or dead skin that might have been left. I felt a long finger draw a line up my back and I stiffened at once. The servant moved aside and allowed Yuffe to come closer. She poured a fine lotion into her hands and rubbed it gently on my back. It smelled so light and sweet that I felt no need to move, but my heart kept telling me to get away.

"You have such simple beauty, my princess." She whispered, "So pure, yet so mesmerizing. Had the masters other brides been alive, he would have left them for you."

I shook my head and this and turned to face her, "He would not have left three beautiful women for one girl. You give your master too much credit."

She gave me a strange look and spoke, "Forgive me, my princess, but perhaps it is you who is not giving enough credit. He chose you."

"He chose me because he claims I'm beautiful and I know where the Order is!" I said at once. She backed away a little and bowed her head to me.

"Forgive me, my princess, it was not my place." She said at once, softly.

I looked at her and my gaze softened at once. I knew she would take Dracula's side. How could she not? He had taken care of her for so long, but she had not seen the other side! She must have known that Dracula's was evil, but to very little extent. I took a deep breath, gently touched her shoulder and spoke.

"It's all right. Believe what you want, but my heart knows what it believes... and my heart belong to another. One who is good and kind. Strong and determined. Intelligent... and even gentle. One who is pure of heart. And though my body might belong to your master before the night is out... my heart belongs to him!" I stood still and looked her squarely in the eyes as I said this, letting it come right from my heart. She smiled at me, took my hand and kissed it in a friendly manner. There was a certain softness in my heart. I smiled as I could feel Van Helsing within me again... but once again... it vanished.

A soft, evil laugh echoed around the room, followed by a soft clapping. The moment a soft voice spoke, I froze and felt the anger and tears rushing to my eyes.

"Well spoken, my dear, your precious Van Helsing would be very touched. It is a shame he will never hear you speak those words, isn't it?"

I spun around at once and blushed to see Dracula reclining on several silk pillows, wearing his traditional black clothes and staring at me with hungry eyes. Yuffe bowed at once to her master, I on the other hand did not move. The tears flowed silently down my cheeks.

"How long have you been here?" I hissed at him in anger.

"Ever since you opened the door to your mind to me, my sweetling." He whispered, his eyes ran up on and down my naked form. I knew had he been any closer, my body would be at his mercy.

"Don't give me that!" I snapped, "How long have you been in the room!"

"Long enough to see everything." He said simply and beckoned me to come forth. I refused to move, the father away I was from that man, the better! He simply gave me a very evil smile and spoke,

"I had known you were going to be stubborn, my dear. Such a strong front you put up... perfect!"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the water around me rose up in waves and a small dome of water enclosed around me! I began to struggle at once, my body thrashing to escape, but the water was encased around me and held me like a thousand hands. Slowly, the dome rose into the air and came to where Dracula lay. He stood and looked at his captive, watching the way my unclothed body struggled in the water. His eyes burned with desire, he was greatly enjoying what he saw. My hands went to my throat, desperate for a breath of fresh air. That monster! He enjoyed seeing me suffer and struggle in his grasp! If only I were free... he would pay for his... I was growing tired... my eyes were closing... the voice returned to me...

"Struggling makes the pain worse, sweet love... relax and let the water hold you... that's it... now, take your breath from my lips..."

Suddenly, I felt a mouth enclose around mine and air being breathed into me... Van Helsing! He had come to save me! But when I opened my eyes and found Dracula's mouth upon mine, breathing his life force into me, I squealed, tried to pull away. There was a red glow around him, keeping the water off his body. Somehow, he could step into water without getting wet! He smiled and released my lips. The dome shattered and I fell to the ground before him, coughing and sputtering up water. He looked down at my figure and smiled.

""It is even a pleasure to see you struggle, my princess. You fight well, but you will never break from my grasp... nor my spell."

I pulled my head up a little and took a deep breath of fresh air. Once it had filled my lungs, I gazed up at him with such malice.

"You'll never have me, you monster! Van Helsing will come for me and when he does, he will make you wish you had never been born!"

Dracula's cruel laughter touched my ears once more as his hand cupped my chin. I tore away from him at once.

"Go ahead, dream your dreams of your precious Van Helsing. He will not be able to save you from me... and when I do make you mine... I'll make sure you never lay eyes on Gabriel again." He whispered and reclined once again on the silk pillows around him, still gazing down on me. He reached out and stroked my cheek, I pulled away at once, but did not get far as my energy was low and I had not regained my air. He smiled and grabbed hold of my wrists, quickly pulling me beside him. I now lay next to him on soft pillows... wearing nothing! He turned on his side and sat up slightly, his hand still held my wrist. I struggled slightly, but my body could barely do more than twist a little. His hand gripped my wrists harder, cutting off any circulation... the other twitched with anticipation. He laid his hand atop my neck and stroked the skin, running his fingernails smoothly along the skin. I shuttered... this was it. God in Heaven help me! Soon I would no longer be a...

"Oh, no, my child." Dracula laughed, "That I will save for tonight, to celebrate the fact that you have officially become mine. For now..." He whispered as his hand traveled lower and fell atop my right breast, "A simple taste of the pleasure I shall have tonight."

I cringed and looked away as I felt him caressing and fondling the soft flesh. I tried to break away, but could not and it was soon after that only by squirming did I make it better for him. He moved even closer and ran his tongue along my throat and up, trying to find what it desired the most and did so when it came to my mouth. Very slowly, he parted my lips and drove his tongue deep inside me! He began to explore, finding places he had not touched. My tears came softly down my cheeks. I had to get away from him! I could feel his tongue intertwining with mine. I couldn't take it!

"Stop this!" I whispered, every time he pulled his lips back for air, "I beg of you to stop this! Gabriel!" I cried as loud as I could, but it came out as no more than a whisper, "Gabriel, help me!"

Dracula, delighted at my pained cries, pulled away for one moment, as of trying to give me a sign of hope. I allowed the tears to flow freely now and except for a soft whimper, no sound left my lips. The Count was beside himself with pleasure, his right hand continued to travel along the regions of my body. His touch was so light... but so powerful, I could not escape. Even in my mind I was trapped. His hand glided down to my stomach and began to stroke very slowly. He delicately teased my navel, drawing small circles on my midriff. He lowered his head and showered my midsection with kisses, his tongue examining every inch of flesh I had to offer.

"So much of you remains unexplored, my angel... my sweet little virgin... that will change tonight! You have my word! Tonight, you shall come to me and surrender your body to my power and I... I shall claim you as my own... you no longer have any freedom, Katie. Your body, your mind... your very soul... everything... it all belongs to me!"

His hand on my stomach continued to move till it came to what it truly wanted. I felt his soft hand caress my soft curls, stroking me gently... softly, touching me in a way no man ever had. His touch was so sweet and so smooth; it felt as though I was being touched by nothing but a sprit. He was being so gentle with me... I could not believe it.

"Trust in me, my flower... have no fear now..."

I closed my eyes; his hands traveled no further, but remained there, caressing my womanhood. I was so frightened... yet I relaxed, knowing inside he would go no farther... for now. He laughed quietly, leaned down and kissed just above my pubic hair before moving to my ear,

"Tonight is the Full Moon festival, my dear. You will accompany me as my bride-to-be. All shall see you in your splendid beauty and then... as the full moon rises to the center of the sky... you shall come to me and finally be mine."

I shuttered at these words, but my body was only relaxed deeper and deeper. He finally released my wrists and picked me up in his arms, bringing me back into the water. A servant came near and began to wash my hair as I lay in Dracula's arms. Her fingers massaged in a soothing manor. I breathed softly in Dracula's arms. His lips split into an evil grin.

"Yes, my child, relax, it will not be long now...


	13. Transformation

I felt the warm water being poured over my head and the last of the suds flowed into the water. I had just laid there in Dracula's arms, not moving an inch. He never took his eyes off of me, always staring at me with sweet interest. He spoke to me softly, seductively. I couldn't understand at first, but I knew he was saying something I dare not repeat. Just then, he tipped me slightly and I slid, feet first into the water. Standing up, I looked at him, wondering what it was he was doing. He slowly got out of the water and once again, his clothes and hair were completely dry, as though he had never touched the water! He nodded to Yuffe and she carefully helped me out of the bath, making sure I did not miss my footing and slip. He snapped his fingers and another servant with a warm towel appeared. I lifted my arms and he wrapped the towel around my body, I held it close to my chest, to make sure it did not fall down. Dracula nodded to the servant and came close to me, try as I might, I could not walk away. He came close and stroked my cheek. I wanted to slap his hand away, but my mind was still shaking off it's sleep-like state.

"My servants will take you to my private chambers. I must leave you for a moment, sweet love, but I shall return soon." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, leaving me to wonder what he was going to do. Almost immediately after he left, Yuffe came foreword and took my hand gently in hers,

"Come this way, my princess and be careful, the stairs are not smooth as they used to be." She told me and led me from the room out into a long, narrow stairway. It was much colder now as we walked through the castle. I was freezing, it was so horribly cold. Yuffe was light on her feet and moved quickly up the stairs, I moved quickly in order to follow her. Finally, she reached another door and opened it. A warm breeze came through and touched my skin, I felt very relieved. She held my hand tighter and led me into a large corridor. This one was warmer and richly decorated with gold and portraits. The carpet beneath my feet was softer than anything I had every touched. I couldn't help but notice the paintings hanging on the walls, they were all gory battles, ones that Dracula had fought in when he was mortal. I gulped and looked away as I saw the ones of the humans being impaled on stakes. Yuffe seemed to notice,

"You will grow used to them my princess, all of his brides did... as they had to come this way every night to be with him." She said, touching my hand gently.

I didn't even want to know what she meant by that statement, but my heart told me I would have to find out sooner or later.

"What do you mean... they had to come this way every night?" I asked quietly, the terror rang in my voice. Even Yuffe could hear it. She turned her head to me and spoke,

"The master makes love to his brides at least once a night." Yuffe told me, speaking it as if were no big deal. My heart stopped beating at that moment. I wanted to die, be actually dead. Be far away from this place. I felt the tears in my eyes, but did not let them fall. I would do that later tonight... when I knew it was right.

I stopped walking and pulled my hand lightly away from her. She looked at me strangely, unsure of what I was doing,

"Princess?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Thank you, Yuffe." I said kindly to her.

"For what, sweet princess?" She asked, very unsure of what this all meant.

"You are the first person here who has been truly kind to me. You have not hurt me, deceived me or asked anything of me. You only wish to help me. You're so kind. Thank you for everything, dear Yuffe." I looked at her and bowed low to her. She gasped and stared at me, tears in her eyes. She was trying to smile. I gave her a comforting look.

"Yuffe, what is wrong?" I asked worried I had hurt her.

"I have been in the service of my master and his brides for longer than I can remember. And thought... at times they were kind to me... none were as kind as you. None of the actually... bowed to me... treated me like an equal." She whispered and came near to me, kissing my hand gently, "God Bless You, sweet princess."

I nodded in thanks and smiled, "Yuffe, no matter what happens tonight, please know this, It is a wonderful honor to have you as my friend."

"And you, dear princess." She whispered. We smiled one last time at one another and she continued to lead me through the hall till we arrived at a door similar to the one at the bath. Yuffe opened and door and ushered me inside. This was easily and by far the most beautifully furnished room in the house. Everything seemed be covered in gold, jewels, silk, the most beautiful materials known to man. This had to be Dracula's private chamber. The furniture was made of fine leather and the walls were covered in tapestries and paintings. The loveliest I had ever seen in my life. I could not stop staring at the beauty of it. I felt as though I had stepped in a fairy tale and quite literally, a grim one. Yuffe took my hand again and led me over to a table where a small supper had been left for me. I licked my lips, it smelled delicious. It was some sort of dish I was not accustomed to, but it smelled wonderful and I had not eaten in days. I invited Yuffe to sit next to me and she accepted. I ate slowly, wondering if this would be my last meal. When the meal was finished, Yuffe handed me a small goblet and told me to drink.

"To cleanse your palette, my princess." she told me and offered me the goblet.

I was hesitant at first, but took the glass from her hand and took a small drink. The taste was sharp and powerful, but I took another drink. It was extremely strong in taste, but not at all displeasing. I drank a small amount of the concoction and then handed the glass back to Yuffe. She nodded and then took the glass from me; putting it on a tray and helping one of the other servants clear the dishes. I offered to help, but Yuffe would not let me. Yuffe motioned for me to stand and told me to remove the towel I wore.

"The master will be with you soon." She told me, "He will want to see you in your fullest beauty before you are clothed to be his bride."

For the umpteenth time, I was completely lost at what Yuffe had said to me. But after she had helped clear the dishes away, she came to my side and asked me to rise, which I did at once. She gave me a sad smile and gently removed the towel from my skin. I stood there naked as she looked at me and sighed sadly. She touched my shoulders very gently and then kissed my forehead.

"I must leave you for now, sweet princess. But when I see you again, you will be our master's wife, and I will be your lady-in-waiting."

That I was able to understand loud and clear. I held back my tears and nodded, even Yuffe knew it was the end. Unless Van Helsing was to come for me, I would be trapped with Dracula for all entirety. She hugged me close to her and then pulled away, bowing to me and leaving the room. I stood there naked and couldn't speak. It seemed as though my life had vanished before my eyes. It felt as though a few days ago, I had just been born... and now... I was to be a bride to Dracula. I walked over to a large fireplace and stood as close as I could to the fire, keeping my unclad body warm. The flames looked so light and happy as they flicked the air and disappeared. My skin was now fully dried and my hair looked light and bouncy as it had before any of this had happened. Suddenly, I heard one of the doors open and close very softly. I waited to hear if it was the voice of one of the servants, but when no one spoke, I knew who it was that had come into the room. I just continued to stare at the fire; pretend I had not noticed him. Continuing at watch the flames dance upon the hearth. There was a soft laughter in the room and suddenly, I felt two cold hands gently touch my shoulders, delicately rubbing the skin and a mouth right by my ear.

"Have I so easily plucked my little angels wings?" His voice floating into my ear, a tongue lightly flicked my cheek. I flinched and tried to move, but he simply spun me around and I looked at him. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was wearing a magnificent red and gold cloak over his black militaristic attire and a golden mask encrusted with black diamonds. His hair was pulled back as usual and an evil smile lit his lips. He actually did look extremely handsome. He pulled me close to him, wrapping me in his cloak. It shuttered at the thought of being this close to him naked. Suddenly, I could hear him whispering strange words and his hand pressed against my stomach. He ran his hand up my body and to my chin. Suddenly, I felt this strange clothing cling to my body. When he released me and pulled away, I gasped in shock as I looked down. I was wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life! It was a pure white, long and shapely, like a wedding dress. The train was being held up with a bow in the back and there was sliver embroidery on it in patterns of flowers. It had no sleeves and left a little of my chest exposed (not my bosom thankfully). My hair was pulled back and braided down my back and I almost screamed as I realized my ears were now pierced and I was wearing a pair of diamond earrings. I also wore white pumps and long white gloves on my arms. Dracula smiled at my amazement and motioned for me to turn around. I turned to the side and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. I actually looked... pretty. I felt two arms wrap around me and clutch me to someone's chest. And though there was no refection in the mirror except mine, I knew who's arms held me to their chest.

"You look beautiful, my dear." He hissed in my ear, "This was meant to be you know. You were meant to be on the arm of one the most powerful men in the world."

I said nothing, only continued to stare at my refection. Anyone who saw me in this mirror would assume me to be free and happy... instead, I was captive and frightened. I heard a soft laugh and a hand went and wrapped itself around my throat, feeling the bare skin against his. His tongue clicked thoughtfully.

"This shall never do." He whispered and released me. I was wondering what in the world he could be doing when he snapped his fingers and a servant walked into the room, a large case seemed to be in his hands. He bowed slightly to Dracula and then came closer to me. Dracula came beside me and the servant opened the chest. I gasped in true shock. In front of me was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life. It looked like it consisted of vales, string of large pearls and diamonds hung low. I could not speak, nor accept such a gift. But before I could respond, Dracula had picked it up, stepped behind me and placed it on me. It covered almost all of my neck and exposed chest.

"A gift worthy of your beauty, my love." He whispered as I still had not found my voice. I just continued to stare in the mirror. Dracula smiled and looked to see another servant enter with another box, a little smaller. I was scared at what it was this time, but Dracula simply opened it and I let out a small cry of amazement, it was a sliver tiara. Though it was not extremely big, it was large in size and there were diamonds encrusted around the outside. At the peak of the tiara there was a beautiful gem, a blue sapphire. Dracula grinned and picked it up carefully.

"Fit for a princess... to become a queen." Dracula whispered as he placed it delicately upon my head. He took his hands away and looked at what stood before him, growling in pleasure. He came behind me and turned me once more to look in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Wear this crown with pride, my beloved, for you are now royalty. Kathryn Gerheart, Queen of Vampires, Countess of the Undead. You have nothing to fear anymore and you obey no one... except for your Lord and Master." He kissed my neck hungrily, I cringed.

"Who is my Lord and Master?" I asked, knowing too well what the answer would be. Dracula's lips split into an evil grin as he turned my head with one finger to face him,

"Your husband." He hissed. His lips caressed my shoulders while his arms held me close. I cringed in fear.

"I... I have no husband! I'm too young!" I said at once and gave one final effort to pull away. It didn't work and Dracula's laughter rang in my ear... as did his tongue.

"You do not have a husband... not yet anyway... but you are ready." He whispered and reached into his pocket to pull a small little box from its confines. He held it in front of me and whispered in my ear,

"One final gift, sweet princess, worthy of no one else but you." He said and opened it. I could not speak nor scream, I knew this hand been coming. It was a wedding ring, like the ones he had given his other brides. Mine was designed with patterns that seem to remind me of "Lord of the Rings", very Eleven. There were two diamonds surrounding a large sapphire. I watched in mixed fear and emotion as he slid the ring onto my finger. He kissed me passionately and grinned,

"At midnight, my love, we say our vows and become Lord and Lady... and you shall no longer be a child. You will know the feeling of having made love... For until you truly know a man's touch you are just a child. " He spoke into my ear as though I was an infant, his voice was sweet and smooth.

"I refuse to sleep with you, Count!" I cried, trying to break free, "I will never let you touch me like that again! I will kill myself first!"

Dracula laughed, "You would never want to die with a mortal sin on your soul, now would you, sweet love?" He questioned, "Tell me, Katie, would it be so bad to live beside me forever? To make love to me? I will be kind to you and you will not have to bare me children till you are older in your Vampiric life." He said in a compassionate voice. I could not fall for his trap.

"Yes! It would be horrable…" I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks. He smiled and kissed them away.

"Your mind will change, all in good time... now, come, my dear, it is time." He offered his arm to me and I had no choice but to take it as he lead me from the room and down a flight of stairs. Soft voices and music were slowly coming to my ears...


End file.
